La vida perdida y El secreto de la luna carmesí
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: — ¡Déjalos por favor! —Miró una luz roja— ¡NO, Mamá, Papá! —Sin latidos— ¡HERMANO! "Lagrimas caen por tu piel, tristemente caerán al suelo" Siente una mano en su espalda ""Te quiero" dijo esa voz antes de ponerse a llorar" —¿Tomaras la venganza? — Yo...—Levanto el rostro con rabia— ¡LO MATARÉ! Años después —¿Aguantas el dolor Inuyasha? —¿Quien...Que eres? —La Parca.
1. Capitulo 1: Sentencia

_En este fic de la serie anime Inuyasha, quiero agradecer a mi amiga _**Vallolett**_ por alentarme en esta que es mi primera historia publicada oficialmente._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Lenguaje vulgar, malos entendidos, sufrimiento emocional._

_**Genero:** Aventura, sobrenatural, comedia, romance, misterio.**(**Posibilidad de escena explicita o Lemon más adelante**)**_

**"":**_ Pensamientos._

_**—:** Diálogos._

_**'':** Conciencias._

_**"":** Cánticos, leyendas y profecías._

_**Actualizaciones:** Sábado de cada semana._

_Sin más interrupciones aquí les dejo el principio de mi novela, espero sea de su agrado y dediquen un poco de su tiempo a leerla._

_**ATTE:** Seiyoumi **(**Conocida como: Shitami-chan-Onne-sama**)**  
_

* * *

_ "Conoces el desamor…Sin conocer el amor"_

— _No tengo lágrimas que derramar, no tengo familiares a quienes enorgullecer, quiere que mate a mis enemigos pero ignoro quiénes son y aun así entreno cada día de mi vida para enfrentarme a ellos. —Sus ojos oscuros carecían de brillo. — Que debo hacer, prometo no defraudarle._

— _Yo no soy la persona a la que no debes defraudar Yabun. — La ve fijamente._

— _No soy la más indicada, carezco de experiencia, No tengo padres, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas. — Entrecierra los ojos. — No tengo un hogar al cual volver, mis ojos perdieron la luz desde que se me fue arrebatado el destino de mi vida. — Aprieta los puños. — ¿Quien puede defraudarse de mi si no es usted?_

_"Conoces el dolor… Sin haber conocido la alegría"_

— _Debes ser precavida Yabun. — Miro atravez de sus ojos a la Tenyou. — No puedes enfrentarte a aquellos que han causado tanto dolor sin saber de ellos. —Tomo un collar de cadena roja con una piedra extraña en forma de óvalo del cuello de la Tenyou. — No te dejes llevar por la ira, te has preparado para esto desde tu nacimiento, debes saber que esto te pondrá a prueba. — Arranca el collar sin ningún titubeo. —No puedes tener la libertad de ser libre sin restricciones y de tener corazón. — Levanta el collar a la altura de los ojos de la chica. — Más sin embargo, yo te la otorgo._

_— Karyumii-Sama. - Misio La Joven._

_"Si pudiera tu destino cambiar…Si tu vida hubiera podido salvar"_

— _Te devolveré tu luz Yabun y te daré libertad para elegir tu destino. — Sonríe. — Debes de entender que nunca estarás sola, durante esto tu camino estará lleno de pruebas que determinaran la vida de unos… — Su mirada se oscurece. — Y la muerte de otros._

_Yabun se queda sin aliento ante las palabras de Kariyumii._

— _Tu decisión no es la única que cuenta pero si la que iniciara todo. — Le extiende el collar que tiene un diamante de tono dorado. — En 70 años este Zafiro recuperara su color Azulado y tus ojos el dorado. — La ve fijamente y el rostro de la joven se ve decidido. —Tendrás 65 años de ese tiempo para prepararte, 51 de los cuales permanecerás dormida._

_"La soledad es muy dura, ¿Verdad? La compañía es dolorosa, ¿No es así?"_

— _¿Que? — La vio expectante. — ¡¿Cómo podre prepararme para un enemigo que dejare pasar de largo por mis espadas?! — Grito confundida. — Tengo que desasearme de esto antes de que comience, dijiste que mi decisión comenzaría esto._

— _Tu tomaras la decisión que lo inicie, no la que lo termine. — Su rostro se endurece. — ¡Tú no eres la única que hará sacrificios Yabun, no!_

— _¡Pero soy yo la que tiene que pagar por esa equivocación!_

_"Te has preguntado… ¿Qué es el querer sentir el pasto fresco bajo tus pies descalzos?"_

— _¡No puedes seguir culpándote de esto! —Se entristece. — Tienes que aprender a confiar en los demás, sobretodo en ti misma. — La joven por instinto cierra los ojos y desvía su rostro hacia otro lado. — Tienes que confiar en los demás._

— _Yo no confió en nadie más que en usted. — Abre poco a poco los ojos mientras habla._

— _En ese caso. — Mueve un poco el collar y la cadena suena un instante. — ¿Confías en mi palabra, Tabun?_

_"Tantas son las cosas que desconoces…"_

— _Si. — Contesta decidida y extiende la palma de su mano. — Confío en usted Maestra Karyumii-Sama._

_"Tanto es lo que te han lastimado ya…Tanto te has marchitado"_

— _Entonces tu destino y el de todo lo que conocemos…_

_Deja caer el collar hacia la mano de la joven._

_"La vida no tiene sentido en tu corazón… ¿Cuan lastimado esta para el final?" El collar toca la palma de la Tenyou y la cadena se torna blanca_

— _Esta en ti._

_El cabello de Yabun resplandece con la luz que da la una sobre ella. Karyumii ve como comienza a caminar hacia el lago desde la orilla, sus pies comienzan a entrar al agua pero no se para, sigue caminando y mientras lo hace canta._

— _"Muerte que no vale ser vista" — Recito un cántico la chica._

— _"Vida que no debió ser tomada"— Continuo Karyumii._

— _"La luna roja se ve en cielo"_

— _"El fuego se torna de azul"_

— _"Del fuego gris resurgirá"_

— _"La luna de blanco se torna"_

— _"Ryu Akuma, demonio que da la muerte"_

— _"Shitami Akuma, demonio que da el renacer"_

_~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ Capítulo I: Oración. ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~_

— ¿Que quieres que hagamos Naraku? — una mujer con un kimono ligero estaba con su abanico sobre su rostro en una gran habitación.

— ¡Envía a un monstruo a atacar a Inuyasha y su grupo! — Sonrió. — Nos iremos al Aokigahara, tenemos un muy antiguo asunto que arreglar en ese lugar.

_"Ya nada importa ahora, Naraku nos matará… a todos"_

Pensó Kagura antes de retirarse.

* * *

En medio de bosque unos viajeros se proponían dormir a excepción de una chica de 16 años que tenía un pendiente por resolver.

"Muy bien, has planeado esto durante dos semanas de viaje. ¡Ahora es cuando!"

— Inuyasha. — Le llamo Kagome sabiendo que todos los demás estaban dormidos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto el Hanyou que estaba sobre la rama del árbol sobre ella.

— ¿Podemos…hablar? — Pregunto tímidamente mientras se levantaba de su futón.

— ¿Para qué? ¿quieres regresar a tu época…? — Bajo de un brinco del árbol collendo enfrente de la joven que se ruborizo por lo cerca que estaba. — Ni siquiera deberías preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta es NO. — Casi le grito a la joven que comenzó a perder la compostura por lo grosero que era el Muchacho frente a ella.

— Ven. — Le hablo para que la siguiera hacia el bosque pero al ver que este no obedecería. — Inuyasha…—Se voltea le da una sonrisa muy linda y dice. — Si no me sigues prometo que te are llorar de tantas veces que te sentare. — Comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa y esta vez siendo seguida por el hanyou.

Inuyasha estaba asustado por el modo tan alegre y tranquilo en que lo amenazo era una clara señal de que lo cumpliría feliz de la vida y sin remordimiento alguno…cuando llevaban un par de metros ella paro y le indico que se sentara en el pasto, este obedeció sin chistar…ante esto Kagome supo que el Hanyou había tomado MUY enserio su amenaza…

— Inuyasha no te voy a morder, solo quería conversar contigo. — Dijo asiendo que el Hanyou se tranquilizara.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Un modo tan poco amable que Kagome volvió a tomar la amenaza como la mejor opción.

— Inuyasha…te quiero preguntar una cosa muy importante y quiero que por favor me respondas con la verdad… ¿sí?...— El Hanyou la miro casi indignado ¡¿Le creía un mentiroso?!

— Si, no te preocupes. — Dijo con suma indiferencia. — Habla no tengo toda la noche. —Casi izo que la muchacha frete a él le sentara.

— Bien este es el asunto—Kagome se lleno los pulmones de aire y del valor suficiente para hablar. — Inuyasha…— Un suspiro de parte del Hanyou se oyó. — ¿En que día cumples años? — Se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Pregunto con aparente indiferencia pero era todo lo contrario ¿porque quería saber una fecha que para él era un día de odio, donde su padre murió y su madre comenzó a ser insultada, despreciada por las personas al dar a luz a un Hanyou?

— Es que…— Ya con haberse acercado el joven se sonrojó levemente. — Quiero saberlo simplemente es curiosidad y envidia.

Inuyasha levanto una ceja ¿Envidia de que no supiera su día de desgracia? Acaso ella tenía envidia de lo que pasó ese día o se estaba ¿burlando?

— ¿me puedes decir el día de tu nacimiento? — Sonrió levemente.

"¿Se está burlando?" pensó el Hanyou.

— Kagome yo…— Inuyasha se sintió herido por Kagome ¿que no sabía que paso cuando nació? — Kagome no quiero hablar de eso…

Se puso triste se estaba burlando de él y eso lo noto la chica que hablo para aclarar el seguro mal entendido.

— Inuyasha no me pongo alegre por lo que paso cuando viniste a este mundo. — Inuyasha la miro de reojo. — Se que tu padre murió cuando naciste…

Su mirada se entristeció ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y más si este era tu padre.

— Aunque te parezca tonto yo…yo…—Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. — Yo quisiera…como tú… ser fuerte…—Una lagrima se escapo deslizándose por su mejilla.

- Kagome no llores ... Oe ...

Inuyasha la abraso y ella no se contuvo y lloro. Se había tragado la tristeza de ese día toda su vida y ahora ya no la contuvo más.

— Kagome aunque lo quisiera yo no lo conocería.

Dijo mientras la chica en sus brazos seguía llorando pero sabía que lo escuchaba.

— Pero es mucho pedir que yo mereciera ser comprendido, un sucio Hanyou…no merece nada ni siquiera que tú me estés diciendo que quisieras ser igual que yo. — Soltó un suspiro. — Kagome yo no sé si quiera poder soportar recordarlo…no creo que alguien soporte tal cosa.

Cuando Inuyasha dijo eso Kagome sintió más ganas de llorar sabía lo que al Hanyou le costaba decir tales palabra y eso la enterneció. Pero tenía que decirlo ella también ella no soportaba verlo así y menos que se sintiera miserable .

— Inuyasha, yo sé lo que se siente perder a…a…

El llanto no la dejaba hablar e Inuyasha la apretó más.

— Tu padre murió cuando naciste, murió protegiéndote a ti y a tu madre. Él era un DaiYukai muy fuerte y hubiera sido un gran honor conocerlo…para mostrarle al hijo fuerte, valiente, que tuvo con una mujer a la que se… quiso con todo su corazón…

Inuyasha estaba con su rosto tapado por su flequillo

— Me gustaría…que estuviera aquí para que todos vieran lo orgulloso que esta de su hijo…pero sé que lo está al igual que yo.

El abrió los ojos, estaban brillosos.

— Una gran persona, un gran hombre es lo que tu padre era Inuyasha… y también lo es su hijo…

Inuyasha la apretó un poco más en el abraso que estaban.

— Porque aunque no lo veas, o escuches…debes estar seguro de que el esta mas que orgulloso de ti…orgulloso de…de…un Hanyou que se ha sabido ganar el respeto que ahora todo el que lo conoce le tiene… porque…

Izo que se separada de ella y que la viera a los ojos.

— Tiene un corazón puro y es tan grande que hace que todas las personas puedan verlo aunque este dentro de él…se puede ver porque el que lo carga es…un joven con sentimientos admirables y por eso lo queremos…

Poniendo su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha justo donde está su corazón, que en estos momentos estaba palpitando muy rápido, como si le fuera a dar un ataque cardiaco.

— Por eso lo quiero…

El joven dejo de respirar, ¿lo quería? ¿A un sucio y despreciable hanyou?

— ¡Nunca, Inuyasha! — La vio con ojos cristalinos. — ¡Temas mostrar tu sentimientos porque después sientes que dejas de ser lo que tú eres! ¡Porque eres más que preciado para muchas personas!

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al fin le estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía que decirle a ese testarudo hanyou. No dejaría que se siguiera sintiendo menos, ¡Ya no más!

— Kagome…yo…—Estaba a punto de llorar.

— Inuyasha no tiene nada de malo ser así.

Él, la miro más fijamente.

— Eso es lo que te hace ser humano, ser como Sango, Miroku, como yo, como cualquier persona, es sólo que eres un poco diferente, bueno eres muy diferente…—Le da una tierna sonrisa — Pero no por eso dejas de ser igual.

Ella lo abrasa y corresponde.

— Nunca dejes de ser tú, Inuyasha.

Tan dulces fueron esas palabras que ya no lo aguanto más y lloro, por primeras vez dejo que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, se desahogo, sintió un peso que se caída de su espalda, se sentía tranquilo ella sintió unas gotas que comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello, sobre su espalda.

"¿Inuyasha está llorando?"

Lentamente se separo del Hanyou y vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, por las mejillas de Inuyasha se veían las furtivas lagrimas que caían al pasto donde estaban sentados, con sus dedos delicadamente quito las gotas de sus mejillas, luego las tomo con ambas manos y le miro con ternura, él le sonrío ligeramente y puso una de sus manos sobre la suya. Más lagrimas. Estaba llorando por unas simples palabras, no lo podía creer, el nunca, NUNCA había llorado, jamás se había mostrado débil frente a una persona, menos frente a una mujer, pero esa humana, esa niña lo había hecho flaquear y no contenta con eso lo izo sentir aceptado, porque incluso tenía amigos. Amigos que ella consiguió que confiaran en él y que él confiara en ellos.

— Eres una gran persona, Inuyasha, desearía ser como tu… — Sonrío.

Pero noto algo en sus ojos que lo puso alerta, algo tenía a Kagome muy mal.

— ¿Kagome, por qué dices que sientes lo que yo siento?

Hablo con una voz suave, no lo pudo evitar, le pregunto, necesitaba saberlo.

— Kagome puedes contarme lo que sea—Ella lo miro sorprendida y enternecida por la forma que pregunto.

Necesitaba desahogar ese sentimiento y comenzó hablar.

— Tu padre murió por ti y tu madre para que vivieran y sé que descansa en paz—Su mirada se opaco y el Hanyou lo noto— Pero el mío…el…el… ¡murió por mi culpa!

La frase gritada izo que el Hanyou la tomara de los hombros y la mirara con sorpresa  
¡¿Pero que decía?! ¡Ella jamás podría causar tal cosa!

"¡Está loca! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?"

Pero él no podía hacer nada por las palabras de Kagome, estaba en shock, ella era buena, atenta con todos, una gran persona, una chica hermosa, valiente, fuerte. ¿Hermosa? Si ¿Por qué negarlo? ¡Sería incapaz de causarle daño a una persona y mucho menos a su padre!

- ¡¿Por qué Kagome dices tonterías?!

Ella lo vio con dolor y evito su mirada pero este la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo.

— A ver, ¿por qué dices que fue tu culpa? tu no podrías ser la causante de…

— ¡Pero lo fue!

Lo interrumpió con palabras cortantes, Inuyasha se enojo con ella ¿por qué diablos lo decía? La zarandeo un poco y ella nada más bajo a cabeza, se sentía miserable, una cucaracha, ella no era buena, había causado una tragedia, nunca olvidaría como lloro su madre. Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

— Por mi culpa mi padre murió…se había ido fuera de Japón por trabajo, cuando el regreso estaba afuera del aeropuerto de Tokyo…

Inuyasha la miro atento, ella ya le había dicho muchas cosas de su mundo así que entendía la mayoría, a como podía la escucho aun sujetándola de los hombros y de su mentón y por un momento se fijo en sus labios y antes de que tuviera intención de hacer que los suyos los tocaran vio los ojos de Kagome y la escucho atento.

— estaba emocionada de volverlo a ver…pero nosotros estábamos cruzando la calle. —Sus lágrimas no paraban. —…corrí hacia el olvidándome de los carros que pasaban y…

Guardo silencio, serró los ojos fuertemente y continuo mientras Inuyasha volvió abrasarle.

— Un auto que estaba a exceso de velocidad dio vuelta…se dirigía hacia mi…mi padre, un hombre capaz de hacerse pasar por un súper héroe…se lanzo hacia la calle…

Ella sollozó mas fuerte e Inuyasha sintió nuevamente sus ojos humedecerse por imaginarse el escenario que ella debió de pasar.

— Me lanzo fuera de la calle…pero…pero…el…no tuvo tiempo de moverse…y…me sonrió…solo eso….una sonrisa y el auto lo arrollo…y cuando todos estuvimos junto a él…solo nos sonrió y…— Ella estaba sufriendo y él lo sentía. —…serró los ojos… ¡ya no los abrió!...

El la sujeto fuertemente, Kagome se aferro a su Haori con fuerza.

— ¡Se había ido!—Grito.

Estaban llorando ahora los dos abrasados, desahogándose, lo necesitaban, esos sentimientos eran desgarradores para el que los vivía en carne propia. Kagome seguía llorando y el solo la abrasaba, se estaban dividiendo el dolor que sentían, el lloraba, ella lloraba, sentían que el sentimiento se les hacía menos fuerte.

* * *

— ¿Que fue eso? — Pregunto sango adormilada. — Alguien grito…

— Estas en lo cierto Sango. — Bostezo el monje. — Creo que vino de allá…— Apunto hacia lo profundo del bosque.

— ¡Oigan!... ¡no está Kagome! — Grita Shippo al notar la ausencia de Kagome en el saco de dormir. — ¡¿No será ella la que grito?!

— - ¡¿y si Naraku la secuestro?! — Se altero Miroku.

- ¡No he ni de Digan chiste! - Grito Sango.

— Oye Miroku ¡Inuyasha tampoco esta! — Dijo Shippo al no verlo por ninguna parte. —Hay no puede ser…

— Esto es malo, muy malo…— Comenzó a jalarse los cabellos.

Últimamente estaba muy nervioso, La búsqueda de Naraku se había retrasado mucho, estaba muy estresado con la idea de que su Kazzana jamás seria curada como para que sus amigos fueran blanco fácil.

— ¡No entren en pánico, excelencia!

Sango ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para que estos dos terminaran poniéndole con los pelos de punta haciendo que se imaginara cosas que mejor no contarlas.

— Shippo, cuida el campamento mientras que Sango y yo vamos a ver que fue ese ruido.

— Si Miroku y Sango…—Lo volteo a ver con su típico traje de Taijiya. — Ten cuidado con las mañas de Miroku.

— Gracias Shippo-chan — Dice al momento que su mano se estrella contra la mejilla de un monje que estaba a punto de tocar los atributos de su persona. —No hay problema.

El monje y a exterminadora se alejaron en dirección de los gritos que para su sorpresa se convirtieron en sollozos, un poco nerviosos corrieron con la angustia de encontrase con una escena desgarradora ya que los llantos que identificaron eran de Kagome. Al acercarse comenzaron a dar pasos sigilosos, él, listo para abrir tu vórtice y la Taijiya, lista para lanzar su poderoso Jiraikotsu.

— Ya estamos cerca Miroku-sama. — Alerto Sango con su arma lista.

— Un momento Sango…— La detiene y se pone al frente. — Los llantos cesaron, además no siento ninguna presciencia maligna.

— ¿Pero entonces que sucede?

— Vamos a fijarnos pero no dejes de estar lista para cualquier ataque. — Asintió y se acercaron silenciosamente.

— Tranquila Kagome. — Escucharon un susurro. — Yo…estoy junto a ti…

— ¡Acaso son Inu…! — Miroku fue más rápido y le tapo la boca.

— ¡Shh! — Dijo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

— ¡Yo…no querí…a…que le pasara nada!

Escucharon a Kagome hipar entre palabras, pusieron cara de no saber que pasaba, tan solo unos cuantos pasos y sabrían que sucedía y si era lo que ellos creían que pasaba, ¡Estaban más que muertos!

— Kagome. — La chica levanto la cabeza—Gracias…—Sonrío.

— ¿Por…que?

Inuyasha ensancho más su sonrisa, era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta porque le agradecía.

— Por…— Suspiro, se le había ido el valor de repente.

¡Tenia las palabras atoradas!

— ¿Inuyasha, por favor podrías decirme la fecha de tu cumpleaños?

La vio por unos segundos, no se estaba burlando, estaba con los ojos rojos por llorar tanto, tenía una expresión de nostalgia y esperanza. ¿Que demonios le diría sin sentirse basura?

— No puedo, va contra mis principios. — Una gota calló por la cabeza de Kagome.

— No sabes mentirme ¿verdad?

- No me veas asi ... - sintió convicto.

— Dime por favor, Inuyasha, no soy una desconocida, aunque viéndolo del modo en que las personas nos tratan en esta época…

— Kagome…

Esto no estaba bien, Kagome se estaba sintiendo mal por sus malditas palabras.

* * *

- Déjeme Hoshii-sama ...

— Sangito, la suerte no está de nuestro lado en este momento.

— Lo voy a matar. — Tenía a mandíbula apretada. —Condenado insensible, tonto y estúpido Inuyasha…

Miroku y Sango habían llegado en el momento en que Kagome izo su pregunta, vieron como Inuyasha casi a hacia llorar por desconfiado y Sango no se podía contener. Llevaban casi un año, UN AÑO de conocerlo y desconfiaba de LA PRIMERA PERSONA, que por muy buena fuente sabía, no solo lo había liberado de la muerte en vida de Kikyou en el Go-shinboku, sino que además lo acepto desde el principio como HANYOU Y NO LO DESPRECIO por ello y tanto tiempo confiándole su vida se enamoro de él, eso si no contaba que gracias a Kagome él los tiene a ellos, a sus amigos que le confiaban también su vida en las batallas y el muy malagradecido no le podía dar una fecha que Kagome ya sabía, teniendo de remate que desconfiaba de ella.

— Sango tranquilízate, que nos van a escuchar. — Le tapa a boca otra vez y Sango lo fulmina con la mirada. —Solo digo que…

- ¿Kagome preguntando por seguir yo?

Se cayó de golpe, algo no andaba bien con esos dos.

* * *

— No confías en mi palabra, ni en mi, Inuyasha. — Sonrió con pesar. — No te exigiré algo que no quieres.

Estaba arrodillada enfrente de él. Herida se levanto.

— ¿Eso crees? — Apretó las manos en puño. — ¿Crees que no confió en ti?

La chica asintió. ¡Hasta aquí! ¡No la dejaría seguir!

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — Lo vio interrogante y al borde de las lágrimas lo observo levantarse. — ¿Inuyasha… que?

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez Inuyasha se arrojo hacia ella tirándola al suelo y apresándola con sus brazos, vio la cara de la chica que estaba de tono rosa intenso. ¿Desde cuando era tan linda cuando estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas?

* * *

— Sango, por amor a dios contrólate. — El pobre monje estaba sintiendo demasiado peligro al lado de la Taijiya.

¿Sería atrevido y sin vergüenza? ¡Sublime idiota, eso no se asía! Ahora no solo estaría 20 metros bajo el suelo, sino que además Sango lo cachetearía hasta que su cara fuera verde y sus cabellos de color naranja.

* * *

— Inuyasha…déjame…— La chica forcejeo un poco. — Quítateme de enzima, me estas asustando…

— No, no te creo. — La tomo de cintura e izo que se acercara más. — No lo aré.

Abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Sango y Miroku se taparon la boca el uno al otro reteniendo un espantoso y delatador grito de sorpresa. Kagome estaba con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro listo para hacerlo un puré. ¡¿Qué acaba de decir Inuyasha?!

— ¿Perdón, que has dicho? Es que no te escuche bien Inuyasha… — Sonrió nerviosamente.

Inuyasha a vio seriamente a los ojos, algo, no sabía que era pero algo había cambiando en esa niña en tan poco tiempo. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Tenía el cabello más largo? ¿La nariz más respingada? ¿Su piel era un poco bronceada por lo viajes? ¿Es que ya no era una niña como tanto la llamaba?

La observo, su piel no había cambiado casi nada, su cabello era de ese hermoso negro azabache como antes solo que, en efecto, le había crecido más, sus ojos eran los mismos, llenos de vida e inocencia, bajo un poco a vista, sus labios tenían un leve tono rojo esos sí que no habían cambiado nada, bueno tal vez un poco más grandes que antes y carnosos. ¡Un momento! ¿En que diablos pensaba? ¿Cómo se desviaron tanto sus pensamientos de un momento para otro? Parpadeo, volvió a la realidad y se atrevió a contestarle a la joven.

— No sabes mentirme ¿Verdad?

Que demonios le pasaba. ¿La estaba llamando mentirosa? Tal vez estaba en lo cierto en que no le causaba temor pero…pero…

— ¿Porque no me dices la verdad? — La chica estaba con las mejillas a punto de reventar de vergüenza y el muchacho la vio directamente a os ojos. — Hagamos un trato…

— ¿Que? — Sin entender una sola palabra, lo vio con curiosidad. — ¿Un…trato?

— Si. — Sonrió malévola-mente. — Un trato en que tú me das una cosa y yo te doy otra a cambio.

Por fulanita razón no le daba buena espina que Inuyasha le sonriera de esa forma, era un misterio que pasaba por la mente del hanyou en esos momentos. Inuyasha acercó más su rostro al de ella, esta quiso que su cara se enterrase en el suelo. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando pedirle?!

* * *

— El va a…

- No ... Me atrevo a usted ... ¿Qué haces tú?

En su vida había tenido la boca tan abierta como ahora, esto estaba tomando un rumbo muy distinto a como empezó, definitivamente lo golpearían, Las chicas lo iban a matar. En ese momento se percato de algo que mas que causare risa o miedo, le causaba rareza extrema. Inuyasha no había captado sus olores o los susurros que habían tenido sin contar que Sango estaba literalmente dando golpes en el suelo de rabia, era obvio que se preocupaba por Kagome. Ellas eran como hermanas.

* * *

— No creo que sea difícil saber que es lo que quieres pedirme.

* * *

Un volumen de su Hiraikotsu Miroku Sango.

— Tranquila…— Lo miro con recelo.

* * *

Kagome estaba nerviosa. Se las cobraría y no sería enviándolo al suelo hasta que Myoga fuera a Marte.

— Quiero saber la fecha de tu nacimiento…— Dijo sin más.

— Eso lo sé perfectamente, Kagome. — La chica no comprendió. — La pregunta es; ¿Qué quiero que me des? — Sonrió de medio lado, con esto ya no tendría ganas de preguntarle nada así nunca.

— ¿Qué…que quieres…que te…de? — Tartamudeo.

— Pues…— Se acerca a su oído y susurra apretándola entre sus abrazos. — Un beso.

— ¿¡!? — Sango era realmente rápida cuando se lo proponía y alcanzo a taparle la boca al monje antes de que los delatara. Aunque la respuesta del hanyou la tomo desprevenida. ¡Que arrebatado era con las palabras cuando quería!

Kagome estaba con la pie sudada no solo por la cercanía de Inuyasha si no que su respuesta izo que se le erizaran lo vellos de todo el cuerpo. Un beso, pedía un beso y el diría la fecha que ella había pedido pero que ya sabía. ¡Esto no estaba en sus planes! ¿Qué le iba a contestar?

Inuyasha estaba sobre ella y la estaba abrasando realmente fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Malditas hormonas que no lo dejaban, desde cuando le andaba pidiendo esas cosas a la gente y sobre todo, ¡¿Cuando demonios se las pedía a Kagome?!

* * *

Pervertido, degenerado, pedófilo, aprovechado, mareado, acosador, estúpido, bestia estúpida, insensible, menores que abusan ... ESCRIBIENDO podrían seguir en la tierra hasta que me desperté, todos ellos preparados especialmente insulta a un hanyou en el tenis ni Poco a modestia do en la boca.

— Sango, esto está tomando un rumbo que no esperábamos…

— ¿No me lo diga? — Fingiendo sorpresa. — No lo sabía…

La había literalmente amarrado al tronco de un árbol. Daba igual. Lo mataría una vez desatada del maldito árbol y después le retorcería el cuello a Inuyasha por atrevido.

— Un beso. — Se repitió para sí misma. — ¿Por qué un beso?

— ¿Kagome? — Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no le había preguntado a él.

— Sango, ¿Sabes porque Inuyasha no ah captado nuestros olores?

- ¿Ah?

Se quedo pensando un momento. ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar?

— Debe ser por esto…— Libero una de sus manos y el entrego una bolsita a Miroku.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿A oído hablar antes de la hierba de gato, Hoshii-sama? — Asintió. — Pues esto es parecido a esa planta, con la diferencia de que solo le afecta a los demonios caninos. Este tipo de hierba afecta el sentido de olfato de los demonios perro, pero la diferencia más grande con esta planta es que no atonta al demonio, sino que al que traiga esta hierba, el demonio que este cerca no lo atacara si es un tipo canino y esto hace que el demonio o en este caso Inuyasha, solo perciba el aroma que no está en contacto con esto, por eso no nos ah encontrado y...— Entrecerró los ojos. — Esta tan concentrado en Kagome por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Miroku estaba impresionado. ¿Cuántas bromas podría hacerle al hanyou?

— Pero esto...— Le arrebata la bolsita. — NO es para jugar.

* * *

— ¿Inuyasha? — Susurró. — ¿Me quieres besar?

— ¿Y tú? — Aguanto el aliento. — ¿Me quieres besar?— Levanto el rostro y la vio. — ¿Tú me quieres besar a mí, Kagome?

¡¿Pero que les pasaba?! Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome tenían la respuesta más que puesta. Cuando los tuviera enfrente les daría con su báculo a cada uno, 100 veces o más si fuese necesario.

— Yo… — Se arrepintió de golpe.

Él no la veía a ella, sino a su antiguo amor, a ese amor que perdió por culpa de Naraku. Sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas rosas, esto era todo lo que le aguantaría, ¿Porque siempre ella, ella tenía que ser el remplazo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la reencarnación de Kikyou? ¿Por qué no la veía como…Kagome?

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio como el rostro del muchacho se tornaba de pícaro a preocupado, puso sus manos en su pecho y como si le fuera la vida en ello, apretó los dientes, lo vio a la cara y lo empujo tan fuerte que Inuyasha, tomado por sorpresa, termino cayendo de espaldas al pasto y como si no fuera poco, Kagome estaba a horcadas sobre él viéndolo con dolor. La expresión del chico era de total sorpresa e impresión. ¿Desde cuándo tenia semejante fuerza?

- ¿Kagome ... que ... Haces? - Estaba paralizado de las empanadas de la cabeza.

* * *

— Cállese. — Sango, ya librada de árbol, jalaba a Miroku para dejar solos a sus amigos.

_"Sabía que esto pasaría, pero espero que se arreglen. Inuyasha debe saber cómo se siente ella, como están sus sentimientos en este momento. Y definitivamente no nos incumbe en absoluto a nosotros escuchar más para adelante lo que se dirán, eso ya es de ellos"_

— ¡Pero Sango!

Lo toma por el cuello de la túnica y lo ve cara a cara.

— Esto es de ELLOS DOS.

— S…si…— Ella…da mucho miedo.

_"Suerte amigo mío, la necesitaras…" _Pensó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

* * *

— ¿Porque? — Lo tenía que saber, ya no aguantaba esta situación.

— Kagome. — Dijo cortante.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto confundido.

— Soy Higurashi Kagome.

No estaba mintiendo, ni estaba loca. Pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios no se le quitaba de encima?!

— Kagome déjame, no te quiero hacer daño… — Comenzó a agitó los brazos para zafarse.

Kagome lo tomo de las muñecas y las puso en el pasto a los costados de su cabeza, ¡La dejaría habar porque la dejaría hablar!

— Soy Higurashi Kagome, Sacerdotisa de un antiguo templo que tiene como posesión más valiosa un árbol de más de mil años de edad, un pozo antiguo devora-huesos y una espada perteneciente a un DaiYukai que tenia por nombre Inu no Taisho, el cual tenía un hijo mayor de nombre Sesshomaru y dos hijos menores de nombre Inuyasha no Taisho y el otro nombre desconocido para mis ancestros.

— Kagome que…

— Tenía 15 años cuando un demonio me arrastro al interior del pozo, al estar dentro este se percato que tenia, sin saberlo yo, La Shikon no Tama en el costado izquierdo de mi abdomen, me logre librar del demonio con ayuda de su poder, al percatarme que estaba en el fondo del devora-huesos trepe por sus enredaderas y me encontré con el paisaje del Sengoku-Jidai, camine, camine y camine, hasta que vi la inmensa copa del árbol sagrado… — Lo miro con nostalgia. — El Go-shinboku…

Abrió los ojos y luego de un momento los entrecerró lentamente. El Go-shinboku, el árbol donde lo sello Kikyou, Kikyou… ¡Kikyou! ¡Se olvido por completo de ella al estar a un tiro de piedra de besar a Kagome!

— Kagome… yo…

— Al emocionarme por regresar a mi casa, me encontré con mas bosque en mi camino y… Cuando llegue al árbol, encontré entre sus raíces a un muchacho de cabellos plateados...

Inuyasha sintió algo deslizarse de su mejilla a su cuello. El no estaba llorando, ese olor, ese maldito olor era el de las lagrimas de Kagome, sintió menos fuerza en sus muñecas y con precaución tomo con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Kagome, limpio las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos color chocolate brillante.

— Cuando lo vi ahí, creí que estaba dormido… — Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Kagome solo sonrió. — Se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente, su rostro estaba lleno de paz que no pude evitar acercármele e involuntaria mente intente despertarlo, le hable, le pregunte que estaba haciendo ahí arriba... — Evito mirarlo retirando su mano de su rostro. — Me llamaron tanto la atención las aterciopeladas orejitas caninas que llevaba en la cabeza que no me resistí y las acaricie…así…

Kagome estiro su mano y la puso en una de las orejas de perro de Inuyasha y la acaricio con mucho cuidado, el joven se sonrojo al instante, jamás dejaba que las tocaran, no le gustaba que se acercaran tanto a ellas, eran muy delicadas habeces, pero ella lo hacía con tanta delicadeza y… ¿Cariño? No sabía que era pero le agradaba, le agradaba mucho.

— Me di cuenta que no estaba sola... — Dejo las orejitas que se movieron graciosamente. — Unas flechas pasaron por mis costados, los aldeanos me habían encontrado y me llevaron hacia el centro de la aldea atada de brazos y piernas allí me encontré con la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien en un momento creyó que era un demonio disfrazado por las ropas extrañas que llevaba, en ese momento, en el momento que se acerco a mí, se dio cuenta que le era conocida, que me parecía a una persona que ella conoció hace 50 años cuando era una niña aun…

- ¿Kagome porque dices esto?

— ¡Déjame terminar, Inuyasha!

Este se arrepintió de preguntar, la chica estaba con el rostro enjuagado en lágrimas, estaba muy mal y su maldito olfato no dejaba de captar las emociones de Kagome, melancolía, confusión, tristeza, dolor y uno que no conocía, uno que no lo lograba reconocer.

— Me desataron, me llevaron a su cabaña, pero entonces atacaron la aldea, salimos las dos preocupadas sin saber que nos encontraríamos con el demonio que me arrastro a esta Hera, me vio y yo caí al suelo, el demonio gritaba una y otra vez que le entregara la perla. El me quería a mí, no a los aldeanos, pregunte como nos podíamos deshacer de él y Kaede-sama dijo que devolviéndolo al pozo, me di cuenta de que no dejaría que le hicieran daño a esas personas y corrí hacia el resplandor que emanaba del bosque. Me ataco, volé por los aires y termine en las raíces del Go-shinboku, donde aquel muchacho ya no estaba dormido porque me comenzó hablar con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y llamándome por un nombre que no era el mío…sino el de la antigua guardiana de la Shikon no Tama…— Inuyasha deseo haberse mordido la lengua en aquel momento. — La Miko Kikyou.

¡¿Porque demonios no le volvieron a dormir con el sello cuando la llamo por el nombre de Kikyou?! Imbécil, esa era la palabra que mejor lo describía en la historia de las idioteces existentes.

— ¿Kagome… que quieres ganar con esto?

— No quiero ganar nada… Quiero… Quiero…

Tenía que salir de ahí, No quería oírlo, no quería verle, le dolía mucho decirle esto, pero ya no se podía callar. Había sufrido más que suficiente.

— Yo no quería decir nada, no quería…— Dijo ahogándose en su llanto.

— Kagome.

— Gomenasai, Inuyasha, gomenasai…

— Levantándose rápidamente se separo de Inuyasha provocándose una caída al suelo, lo vio mirarle confundido y con intenciones de levantarse, retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo.

— ¡No me evadas Kagome, dime que te pasa!— Haciendo honor a la palabra velocidad, se para frente a la chica que se había levantado y comenzaba a avanzar hacia atrás, esos ojos de color chocolate lo miraban con tristeza, mucha tristeza.

— Yo… no…puedo…

— Si. ¡Si puedes y lo dirás! — La toma de las manos y la atrapa con su cuerpo en un árbol.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?

— ¡Me harte de jugar al gato y al ratón!— Toma la barbilla de la chica y la acerca. — Si no me dices que es lo que te pasa… Me importará un nabo lo que me digas, te tapare la boca y te juro que no será con mi mano Kagome. — Su nariz toco la de ella. — Sino con mis labios. — La chica se quedo sin aliento.

* * *

"La pareja dispareja" estaba llegando al campamento, discutiendo, cuando algo choco contra la cara de Miroku y este cayó al suelo. La chica estallo en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que Shippo se había tomado muy enserio su papel de proteger el campamento.

— ¿Shippo-chan, donde estas?

— ¡Sango! — Se aventó a los brazos de la muchacha y la miro alegre. — Creí que eran demonios o ladrones, pero solo eras tú y Miroku…

— ¡Pequeño zorro! — Se lo arrebata a Sango y miro al niño malévolamente. — Dime, ¿Porque demonios me has golpeado, Shippo?

— ¡Fuego de zorro!

El monje soltó de inmediato a Kitsune intentando apagar las flamas de su ropa.

- Te voy a ...

— Más le vale que no se atreva a pegarle a Shippo-chan o le juro que le pondré un Rosario Kotodama como el de Inuyasha… — la Taijiaya soltó la oreja de Miroku e intento relajarse.

— Sango, Miroku, ¿Donde están mi Otto-san y Oka-san? — Shippo preocupado comenzó a buscar a las personas, que desde su punto de vista, eran como sus segundos padres.

— ¿Tú Otto-san y Oka-san, Shippo-chan? — Pregunta Sango extrañada.

— Creo que habla de Inuyasha y Kagome. — Miroku se acerca a Shippo. — Están bien Shippo no te preocupes, anda ve a dormir…

— Cuando vengan Kagome e Inuyasha, ¿Podrían decirles que les deseo buenas noches?

Miroku se enterneció, los quería mucho a ellos eran su familia, por su parte Sango estaba con los ojos en lagrimados, Shippo tenía un gran corazón y al parecer los consideraba desde hace mucho tiempo sus padres, pero le quedaba una angustia con respecto a que la perla se completara. Si Inuyasha le cumpliera esa promesa a Kikyou-sama y Kagome-chan se fuese a su época, ¿Qué aria Shippo? Era una gran verdad que los tenía a ellos pero no vivirían para siempre, según lo que aprendió de su padre, los demonios tardaban mas en crecer que los humanos, era más que probable que cuando ellos murieran el apenas tendría el aspecto de un joven de 16 años, estaría muy solo, ella sabía perfectamente que si un InuYokai o un InuHanyou tomaba como compañera a una humana, esta tendría el mismo lapso de vida que su compañero y no le quedaban dudas de que el testarudo de Inuyasha y la inocente de Kagome terminasen juntos. Aprovecharía que esos dos no estaban cerca y bastante ocupados para platicar con Shippo. Solo tenía que hacer una pregunta muy fácil.

— Ven, Shippo… — Sango tomo al niño y o acurruco en sus brazos. — ¿Tu consideras a Kagome tu mama? — Asintió. — ¿Y a Inuyasha lo consideras tu padre?

— Inuyasha y Kagome vengaron la muerte de mis padres. — Entrecerró los ojos con melancolía. — Kagome arriesgo su vida para impedir que me mataran e Inuyasha destruyó a los hermanos del trueno, Soten y Maten. Cuando el creyó que estábamos muertos tomo la mano de Kagome y le dijo que esperara… — Sonrio. —Para mi punto de vista, diría que Inuyasha no quería que Kagome muriera… Inuyasha es bueno a su manera y lo quiero tanto como a Kagome.

- Shippo ...

— Yo, algún día… — Levanto la barbilla asía sango con dedición. — Espero ser tan poderoso, fuerte, valiente y tener un gran corazón como él, digan lo que digan, ¡Quiero mucho a Inuyasha, el es como un padre para mí!

Estaba llorando, Shippo era muy bueno e Inuyasha no sabía nada de lo que el niño decía, lo que el significaba en su vida.

— ¡Lo considero un padre para mí!

- ¡Shippo!

Sango lo abrazó fuertemente y en un instante Miroku le siguió.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — La apretó más. — ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa y el porqué de esas malditas lagrimas?

Vio a Inuyasha con dolor y solo desvió la mirada, no se iba a humillar y mucho menos por él.

— Naciste… — Tomo aire, enfrentándolo con ojos decididos. — ¡Naciste el 31 de octubre!

Alejo su rostro de sorpresa y con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Que?...

— ¡Es en cuatro días! — Dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. — Yo ya lo sabía… — Misio.

— ¿Por…Q?

— Quería saber si tenías confianza. No en mi sino en todos nosotros… — Lagrimas. — En tus amigos.

— La miro por unos segundos y puso cara de niño a punto de conseguir su regalo más querido.

— Esa no es la verdad de lo que te pregunte…

Se le escapo una sonrisa de rostro,

— ¡Que dices!

— Te pregunte porque llorabas, no porque me preguntaste la fecha de mi nacimiento.

El la tomo del mentón y la chica retuvo el aliento.

— Soy hombre de palabra Kagome y no voy a dejar que sigas hablando idioteces sobre lo que ya se.

— ¡No te atreverías!

— ¡No me retes mujer!

— ¡Déjame!

Forcejeo un poco e Inuyasha ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Besarla.

En una cueva una joven de cabellos verdes se encontraba observando en la profundidad de una caverna, que el tiempo se encargo de hacer a una silueta que no dejaba de moverse en las profundidades de un lago.

"En una piedra negra en el mar, esta una antigua maldición escrita"

"Cuando Él Ryu Akuma del Fuji salga del fuego no se podrá huir"

"El infierno se desatará, el sufrimiento llegará"

"Si esto llegara a pasar, una deidad elegirá un alma para estar en la tierra, esta será su vida en ella"

"Ocupando en corazón y alma a la persona elegida"

"Una vida sacrificada será el sirviente de la elegido"

"De blanco será pintado su corazón, de negro su figura se coloreara"

"Su vida fue creada con propósitos oscuros, Sangre, muerte y dolor significan su nombre"

— ¿Está por despertar no es así? — Dijo.

La única criatura que fue capaz de escucharla era una cachorra de Inu-Yokai en su regazo. Se acomodo mejor y pudo echarle un vistazo a la figura que cada vez se retorcía más, como si algo la estuviera lastimando, se aprecio que su boca se izo una mueca que momentos después se abrió, como si tratará de dejar escapar un gemido de sufrimiento.

— Cuando despierte… — Se levanta dejando caer a la cachorra a la dura piedra, está sola la ve con lastima — Sufrimiento… — Misio. — Solo nos esperará sufrimiento…

— Deberá de tomar las mejores decisiones. — Dice una voz.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ella decía antes de que esto comenzará? — La chica asintió.

_'Seré capaz de detener toda la miseria que le espera a esta vida'_

_'No es una pregunta, no son palabras tiradas al viento'_

_'Es una profecía y promesa que estoy dispuesta a cumplir'_

_'No será por mi bien, no será por mi beneficio y menos porque este destinada a un futuro sin vida'_

_'¡Es por mi madre, por mi padre, por mi hermano! ¡No dejare que mueran mas familias!'_

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…es muy pronto…

— Nunca es pronto ni tarde, en 7 días deberás afrontarlo. — Sonríe. — La aldea se regocijará completamente de eso debes estar segura…

— Todos la quieren aunque ella lo niega es como la madre de toda la aldea, de la región en si…

— Ryu Akuma también está por despertar.

— Demonio de muerte y demonio de vida se enfrentarán a una batalla que ah tardado milenios en llegar…

— Entonces no debemos perdérnosla.

— Nos arrancaran la cabeza.

La chica de verdes cabellos de altera.

— ¡Un persona o demonio y creo que hasta hanyou se acerca con rapidez! — advierte.

- 4 días Namori ... - Si va.

— Cuatro días… Yabun… Te quedan cuatro días…

En el lago se miro por última vez en la oscuridad de esa noche a una chica, una chica que en entre sus cristalinas aguas se movía desesperadamente por despertar.

_"Mama, papa, hermano ¿Dónde están?"_

_- ° - ° - ° - ° - ° Siguiente Capitulo ° - ° - ° - ° - °_

_-°-°-°-° Cantando la muerte °-°-|_

_-°-°-° Adelantos °-°-°-_

_"¡No dejare que la dañes!"_

_"Muy tarde Inuyasha ella estará muerta en minutos. ¡Jajajajajaajaja!"_

_"Inu ... ya ... sha ..."_

_"¡KAGOME, NO!"_

* * *

_"Esta despertando, no puede ser aun no es tiempo, aun no es el día"_

_"¡Ahrggg!"_

_"¡Karyumii-Sama, ¡ten cuidado!"_

_"No la tocaras…"_

_"¡¿Yabun?!_

_"¡Gr, aléjate de mí madre!"_

* * *

_ "¿Quién…eres? ¿Dónde estoy?"  
"En el infierno"_

* * *

_ "NO iré, están locos"_

_"¡Hay que rescatarla, está en el bosque mas endiabladamente peligroso de todo el mundo!"_

_"No volveré a una aldea que nos desprecio y humilló a mí madre y a mi"_

_"¿Ni siquiera por ella Inuyasha?"_

_-° Continuara °-_

_-° El Sábado en la noche, no se lo pierdan °-_


	2. Capitulo 2: Cantando la muerte (Parte 1)

Por todo este tiempo pido tremendas disculpas a as tres lectoras que eh tenido abandonadas.

Perdón, sé que no es el capitulo completo y verdaderamente quisiera terminarlo lo más pronto posible pero ¿Qué creen que me pasó? ¡Reprobé una materia por primera vez en mi mugrosa vida y me quitaron el Nokia del año del caldo que tengo y la portátil! Tengo la suerte del coyote de la Wardned brothes. ¡Pero eso sí, mi hermano se puede portar como los mil demonios y le dan un Galaxi New 3! ¿¡Pues de que se trata!? ¿¡Es que mi madre no sabe que yo escribo y tengo la necesidad de seguir escribiendo para poder aspirar a ser escritora en un futuro que sepa Lucifer si tendré!?  
No, la verdad no lo sabe así que le importa un rábano.  
Bueno en fin espero disfruten la mitad de capitulo "Utau shi no uta" Canción de la muerte o cantando la muerte, como quieran llamarle está muy bien a mi no me importa, si gustan dejarme un review para los imposibles (No se la crean soy un asco para escribir) errores que tenga serian de gran ayuda y los agradecería muchísimo.  
La serie anime y manga de Inuyasha no me pertenece y su creadora Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de todos sus derechos.

Disfruten.

* * *

°~°~°Capitulo 2: Utau shi no uta°~°~°

"los cielos ya no brillan en la tierra…Murieron cuando apenas comenzaban a vivir…"

"Tristes melodías suenan toda la noche…No existirán canciones más trágicas"

"Cuando la luna se esconde de ti…Te tiñes de un blanco espiritual"

"Los sueños se acabaran pronto…y tu de negro serás"

— ¿Cantando otra vez? — Le pregunta. — ¿Que sucede Namori?

— Estoy preocupada, Karyumii-sama… — Dice la joven. — A estado más inquieta estos días que los anteriores… Creo que está sufriendo.

— ¿Porque tienes esa preocupación sobre ella?

— Se acerca el día de las 512 lunas... — Su acompañante sonrío.

— Esa fecha, lamento decirlo ahora, es errónea.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, ¿Errónea?

— ¿Que quiere decir?

— La suerte fue manipulada Namori y el destino, no una, ni de dos sino de 3 vidas fue cambiado. — Sale de la caverna. — Suerte para el que logre salvarse del destino y mal karma al que le toco manipularlo a costa de la felicidad de otros.

— Manipulando el destino se trae dicha, aunque por muy poco tiempo. — Inconsciente comienza a llorar. — Es demasiada carga para una sola alma…

— Pero un futuro generoso para las demás condenadas Namori. — Desaparece.

Miseria. Dolor. Infelicidad. Traición. Sangre. Soledad. Había tantas cosas que ella había aceptado sin chistar para salvarle el cuello a humanos, hanyou's, demonios, monjes, sacerdotisas y muchas criaturas que ella conocía y conocerá. Tiro su vida al infierno para dársela a quienes ni conocía y de seguro que ni siquiera merecían.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan fuerte y decidida…para aceptar esto…?

No importaba cuantas veces lo preguntaba, nunca resabia respuesta. En la misma posición en la que se encontraba años tras años, observaba a la chica, ¿Llorar? ¿Reír? No lo sabía y mucho menos entendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reía si estaba dormida en el abismo y su vida estaba destinada a terminar?

Sintió ganas de llorar como muchas veces había sentido en todas las veces que pensaba la dicha que pudo haber tenido de no haber aceptado este destino tan cruel, tan solitario, tan infeliz. ¿Como una niña pudo aceptar una responsabilidad tan tremendamente grande que solo le traería 'una muerte pacifica'?

"¿Que es lo que miras a través del agua?"

"La chica en el fondo del agua está riendo"

"¿Que es lo que miras a través del agua?"

"La chica en el fondo del lago está llorando"

"Si ríe esta triste, si llora está sufriendo"

"Traicionar al fuego para vivir en la dicha de la vida"

"Traicionaste a tu alma solo para saber que era andar bajo el sol"

"¿A cuánto más has traicionado en toda tu existencia?"

"Matar a una familia con tan solo mover un dedo"

"Mataste a unas almas bondadosas"

"Mataste a una madre cariñosa"

"Mataste a un padre protector"

"Mataste un hermano comprensivo"

Se levantó lentamente dejando caer lágrimas al suelo.

"Mataste a una niña en vida que se quedo sola en un mundo donde solo le esperaría desgracia…"

Con intenciones de irse dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran con más libertad, aun estando dormida sabia que ella le escuchaba y veía. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba sola al ver a una figura acercarse al estanque.

— ¿Quién es y que busca en este lugar? — La silueta no se inmuto. — ¡Vallase de este lugar sagrado! — Ordeno con voz potente.

— Es una joven muy bella la que está dormida… — Girándose con una sonrisa torcida termina la frase. — Y vulnerable en el estanque… — Namori frunce el ceño y se pone alerta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos las caras, Namori? ¿17, 23 años tal vez?

— Mikanare. — Misio con desprecio. — ¿¡Qué quieres!?

— No pretendo tomar nada que te pueda enfurecer…— Afiló la mirada. — Hermanita…

— No mereces llamarme de esa manera. — Rabia, eso sentía, rabia. — Traidor.

— ¿No crees que es una palabra demasiado fea para ser dicha por una niña como tú? —Dice restándole interés a la afirmación de su hermana. — Vengo en son de paz. ¿Sí?

— Confió más en la afirmación de que Ryu no Akuma se volvió un conejo blanco e inofensivo.

— Merece la pena escuchar lo que diré.

— Como si me importara.

— Te importará, porque esa noticia… — Ve como Namori tiene intenciones de iniciar una lucha. — Es sobre la humana elegida para ser la deidad en este mundo y que despertara a esta chiquilla.

Paró en seco su ataque. ¿La deidad ya estaba por venir?

— ¡Mientes! — Grito.

— Quisiera que fuera mentira pero ya vez… — Se puso serio. — Estamos por morir y no creo que una niñita dormida en agua nos salve de una tragedia.

— Esa niñita dormida en agua… — Defendió Namori a su amiga.

— Es tu salvador y verdugo Mikanare. — Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quien había dicho aquello.

— Karyumii-sama… — Misio espantado el chico.

— Un traidor de tu calaña no debería siquiera atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de mi sucesora.

— ¡¿No me diga que esta será su sucesor?! — Enfureció de golpe.

— Deberías tenerle más respeto, después de todo… — Entrecerró los ojos— Te salvo la vida cuando tu decidiste sacrificar la suya.

— Karyumii-sama, por favor sáquelo de este lugar… — Se arrodillo en las piedras. — Se lo ruego… — Misio.

— Que tierno de tu parte, querer que me largue de este lugar que necesita de mi presencia mocosa estúpida. — Riño Mikanare.

— No vuelvas… — Dijo con calma Karyumii. — A llamarla de esa manera en lo corto que te queda de vida.

— No me agás reír… — Grita. — ¡Que aunque esa niña en el estanque sea mi salvadora y verdugo, me voy a dejar manipular y humillar! ¡Esa Criatura insignificante y patética a la que haces llamar Tenyou Yamiyo, no me podrá sacar de mi destino solo por ser la que la matará al Ryu no Akuma y que morirá por la estúpida de la deidad que jamás aparecerá!

— ¡Mikanare! — Grita Namori. — ¡No eres mejor calaña que a la que haces llamar padre!

— ¡Insolente!

Antes de que se pusiera a golpear a su hermana, Karyumii brinco y de una bofetada lo tumbo al suelo hecho de piedras, se produjo un silencio sepulcral en todo su alrededor. Namori sabía que los animales, ni los demonios del bosque se atrevían a cantar. Estaba Furiosa e indignada su maestra y con muy buenas razones. Se metió con una persona a la que no solo la aldea quería, desde el punto de vista de Karyumii la chica que estaba por abrir los ojos era como una hermana, tal vez hasta una hija para ella…

— Si no quieres que te corte la lengua de serpiente que tienes en la boca… — Dijo con la mirada sombría y llena de tempestades. — Te sugiero que te largues y que jamás regreses a este territorio y a este lugar.

Se quedo sin aliento, lo iba a matar si volvía a verlo, estaba seguro.

— O de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de que envíes mis saludos al ancestro de Yabun…

— ¡Ah! — Se oyó un grito en el lago. — ¡AH!

— ¡¿Que está pasando?!

— Despertará en cualquier momento…

Mikanare estaba espantado, sin dudarlo otra vez salió corriendo pero no antes de sentir como una presencia maligna, despiadada y sangrienta emanaba del estanque.

— Esta chica no es una Tenyou… — Misio sorprendido.

De nuevo en el estanque Namori se había puesto a llorar, sufrimiento, sufrimiento puro estaba sintiendo al tocar el agua donde estaba su amiga.

— Está despertando. — Mira hacia afuera y entorna los ojos. — Un enemigo se acerca con mucha rapidez y…

En un segundo palidece de pies a cabeza. Esta presencia la conocía más que bien, no solo sabía que era un hanyou sino que era peligroso en extremo.

— ¡Debemos de apresurarnos y protegerla hasta que amanezca Namori!

— ¡Sora no tenkyodai! — Antes de ponerse a armar un plan, Namori puso un campo protector alrededor de de toda la montaña.

— Bien pensado, esto nos dará tiempo de sobra.

— ¿Karyumii-sama que está sucediendo?— Pregunta asustada. — ¿¡Porque nos atacan y dígame porque esta gritando ella!? ¡Puedo escucharla aun atravez del agua!

— Esto es a lo que le tanto temíamos… — Ve con tristeza hacia el estanque. — Cuídala, las veré cuando despierte. Y Namori…

— ¿Sí? — Responde rápidamente.

— El destino se ha encargado de que esto suceda… buena suerte.

Sin más que decir se aleja a toda prisa…

— Gracias y suerte a ti también… Maestra… — Musita al viento.

— ¡AH! ¡ARG! ¡AH!

— ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! — Se horroriza al ver la figura en el agua… — Tenemos que ser fuertes amiga mía… Tienes que ser muy fuerte… — Se deja caer al suelo sollozando y gritando a todo pulmón. — ¡No por nosotros si no por ti!

Retorciéndose como si la lastimaran en el alma, la criatura soltaba gritos de dolor que por más que estuviera en el agua se distinguía su sufrimiento en su rostro pero por más que hacia el intento no podía abrir los ojos, desesperada seguía gritando y retorciéndose sin parar.

— Esto no es un honor el cual debe aceptar… — Lloriqueo más. — ¡Es una maldición!

* * *

En toda su vida jamás, JAMÁS se había sentido más patética, humillada, nerviosa y a punto de estallar de cólera.

— Maldito Inuyasha. — Pateo el suelo con furia. — Y lo peor de todo es que no te puede sentar…ni odiar…

Por más que intento encontrarle razón a su situación, no pudo aceptar que ella lo inicio, que ella a decir verdad lo provoco, tenía tantas ganas de darse cientos de patadas en el trasero que juraba y perjuraba que no sería capaz de verlo a la cara en lo que le retara de vida en el Sengoku-Jidai.

— ¡Kagome-sama!

Uno grito a saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! — Grita con enojo. — ¡¿No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que quiero golpearte la cara?!

— ¡Valla que la tengo pero no se desquite conmigo Kagome-sama!

— Miroku-sama Por amor a Kami-sama… — Lo ve a la cara. — ¡Como no desquitarme contigo si tú fuiste quien ha echado todo a perder! ¡Y no me salgas con el cuento de que un maldito demonio intentaba atacarnos!

— ¿A poco tanto quería que Inuyasha la besara hasta que amaneciera? — Sonríe pícaramente.

— Miroku-sama… — Sonríe radiante. — Eso fue solo el comienzo — Dijo mientras se alejaba de un monje noqueado en el pasto.

¡Si le volvía mencionar el dichoso tema no se hacía responsable de sus actos!

— No creía que Kagome-chan tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos…

— Pues creo que se lo merecía, ¿tú no Sango?

— Claro que se lo merecía… — Dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. — ¿Quien es tan idiota para decirle a Inuyasha que Kagome será la madre de sus hijos cuando está a punto de besarla?

— Miroku no es tan idiota.

— ¡Claro que sí!— Grita Shippo. Sango en cabio miro espantada detrás del niño. — ¡Mi Otu-san estaba a punto de besar a mí Oka-san y el muy tarado los interrumpió!

— Claro. ¿Pero podrías decirme quien es tu madre y de paso tu padre?

— ¡Pues claro que Kagome y...!

Se calla de tope al darse cuenta de su situación. ¡Tenia a un mal augurio en la espalda!

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — Sonrío muy feliz.

— ¡Inuyasha! — grita.

— ¡Dime Shippo! — Grita en tono alegre.

— Bu… Bueno …y … yo… decía…que...

— Antes de eso… ¿Podrías decirme a quien le retorceré la tráquea? — Dijo sin dejar atrás su 'amistosa' sonrisa.

— Por favor Inuyasha, se razonable. — Dice Sango tomando su boomerang.

— En mi maldita existencia he golpeado a una mujer y mucho menos a una amiga… — Se truena los nudillos con los ojos flameando de ira. — Pero quisiera hacer una muy grande excepción contigo Sango…

— ¡NO TE ATREVERIAS!

Dice en alto dando un paso para atrás. Shippo estaba en su hombro con sus manitas tapándose la cara.

_"Inuyasha da mucho miedo cuando está enojado… mas tratándose de Kagome_" Pensó.

— Si no me atreviera... — Afila los ojos que parecen lava fundida en dorado. — ¿Por qué retrocedes con el rabo entre las patas?

— ¡A correr Shippo!

Antes de darse si quiera cuenta, Sango, Shippo e incuso el inconsciente de Miroku se le habían escapado. No importaba, tarde o temprano tendrían que darle las caras.

— ¡Demonios! — Suelta toda el aire retenido por el pleito. — ¿Con que cara veré a Kagome?

— Amo Inuyasha debemos irnos, ¡Deprisa! — Para el remate a la pulga Myoga se le había ocurrido a brillante idea de asignarles 'Una misión de vida o muerte'

— No molestes. — Aplasta a la puga en su nariz y continúa caminando.

En estos momento lo mínimo que quería era que Kagome lo sentara unas mil veces contra el suelo y si tenía algo de suerte, contra el pavimento de su época.

Todo su maldito calvario llevaba apenas unas horas y ya se quería morir.

— No puedo entender porque le pedí eso… ¿Porque demonios no me mordí la lengua?

Da una patada en el pasto.

— Y para colmo los dos correspondimos… — Se sonroja fuertemente pero en un instante tiene una mirada lúgubre. — Y terminando con el asunto el idiota de Miroku y Myoga interrumpen en el momento más comprometedor…

Sin pensarlo otra vez decidió recordar lo sucedido hace apenas 6 horas:

Inuyasha pov's

La sujeté de la nuca total y completamente dispuesto a besarla cuando sentí un olor, un olor muy desagradable, veo como Kagome cierra los ojos y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, ¿Tan tímida es a veces que no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo linda que se ve?

Se ve nerviosa, huele a nerviosismo pero no a miedo, bueno, eso es muy tranquilizador para mi suerte ella ya no siente tristeza ni melancolía como hace unos momentos.

El maldito olor a muerte no se quita, puedo sentir lo pequeño de su cuerpo pegado a mío, no voy a soportar mucho tiempo tener a Kagome de esta manera, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que la estaba apastando con mi cuerpo al árbol, esta respirando muy agitada, ¿Es por mi reacción? ¿O porque estoy a punto de darle un beso?

— Inuyasha… — La oigo murmurar mi nombre y de nuevo esas manitas que intentan separarme de ella. — Quítate…no estás en tu cabales… vamos quítateme de encima…

— Con que no estoy en mis cabales… — Ella abre los ojos sorprendida de que hable. — Pues veras que te equivocas niña…

Más que inmediatamente frunce el ceño, ¿Porque me encanta tanto hacerla enojar? Me mira como si supiera mis más oscuros secretos y una sonrisa pasa por sus labios antes de abrirlos.

— ¿Con que soy una niña, eh?— Esta sonriéndome muy tentadoramente. Mmm… ¿Cuánto más me contendré? — Creo que Koga-kun no piensa lo mismo que tú.

Abro los ojos con enojo y ella se ríe entre dientes. ¡A no, eso sí que no! ¿¡Me voy a poner celoso solo porque ella mencione al sarnoso!? ¡Se está riendo en mis narices!

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Koga-kun ha propuesto darme un recorrido por el bosque de sus tierras? — Ahora sí que se está burlando de mí. — ¿Me daría permiso? — Pestañea con inocencia fingida. — ¡Oh, espera! — Acerca su cara y me toca la nariz con la suya, soy yo el sonrojado esta vez. — ¡No eres mi dueño!

— ¿No crees que eso se pueda arreglar? — contraataco.

— ¡No! ¡porque tú ya tienes dueña idiota! — Casi me atraganto al quererle responder. —¡Kikyou debe estar esperando a su amado hanyou para que se vaya al infierno con ella! ¡Y el muy idiota no sabe que tiene a personas a quienes le importa! ¡Porque solo piensa en que es un peligro y me he dado cuenta de que es verdad! ¡Pero para sí mismo!

Me quedo callado y dolido. Kikyou no es mi dueña, nunca lo ha sido.

— Creo que no se puede amar a dos personas en la vida… — Me encaro. — Tal vez… si estuviera… — Susurra. — Si estuviera muerta, tú y…

La tome de los hombros y la abrasé.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Eh?

Maldición, de nuevo estoy llorando. No, ya me arte de todo esto, ya tendré tiempo de disculparme después, pero ahora… ¡Le taparé la boca de una vez por todas!

Sin darle tiempo de que siga diciendo verdades falsas la tomo de la mejilla y me acerco a ella con cautela, Kami-sama. Me pregunto hasta el cansancio, ¿que estoy haciendo y porque? Además en cualquier momento me puede mandar tragar tierra. ¿Por qué no lo hace? No lo sé y lo agradezco inmensamente.

Kagome esta agarrándome los hombros y no deja de oler a nerviosismo y a ese maldito aroma que no identifico, ¿que demonios es? Es muy dulce y tranquilizador eso si que logro sentirlo pero nunca lo había percibido antes así de claro y fuerte en Kagome. Y aun así me gusta, me gusta que solo logre percibirlo cuando estoy con ella, cundo me ve, cuando la salvo y cuando cura mis heridas.

Escucho su corazón corriendo a todo lo que puede ir, gracias a dios no soy solo yo el que esta así.

Sin detenerme comienzo a cerrar los ojos, miro por última vez a Kagome con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Se me seca la boca por un momento; ¡Maldita sea la #$ &% tentación!

Con un cuidado que no sabía que tenía, soy completamente capaz de rosarle los labios a Kagome; es una caricia muy suave, solo los estoy rosando con… ¿Ternura? Sus labios son muy suaves, cálidos. Siento la respiración de ella contra mi boca, armándome de valor junto mis labios con los de ella.

Aprieta las manos en mis hombros como intentando apartarme, la tomo con más fuerza de la cintura pegándola más a mí, si es posible. Ladeo el rostro para ser más profunda la caricia y la presión de mis hombros se suaviza, esta derrotada y comienza a corresponderme en el beso.

¿No que no, Kagome? Inconscientemente dejo de presionarla y me inclino más hacia ella que en respuesta me acerca el rostro y siento una caricia en mi mejilla pero lo que no esperaba era sentir entre mis dedos puestos en su cara gotas de agua, son lagrimas, de ella.

¿Esta triste, arrepentida, dolida? Intento descifrarlo, aquel aroma tan relajante no desaparece y para mi sorpresa, el maldito nerviosismo de Kagome ya no está. Sonrió como un idiota contra sus labios, creo que se dio cuenta porque siento que también lo hace en respuesta.

No sé cuánto dura el beso pero nos separamos y siento que me falta el aire. No he luchado ni mucho menos estoy agotado por correr, me falta el aire por el beso, vaya.

Abre los ojos y al verme se le suben al instante los colores escarlata al rostro e intenta taparse la cara con las manos, ¿Le dio vergüenza? ¡Si yo soy el que está más rojo que el traje de rata de higuera por atreverme a besarla! Con cuidado y fijándome con curiosidad hacia su rostro le aparto las manos, me mira sorprendida y… ¡Por amor a dios, se está poniendo más colorada!

— ¿Kagome? —Mi voz suena un poco ronca… ¡Maldición!

— Gomen…Inu…Yasha

Esta muy avergonzada, menos mal, creí que no la contaba, tendría desprecio al instante y no me iba a permitir… _'No termines la frase Inuyasha…'_ Como pocas veces apareciendo de la nada mi conciencia entra en acción y me mira con ojos cautelosos. _'¿Que? Bésala nadie te lo está impidiendo, aprovecha la ocasión…' _Y tenía que estar de metiche mi lado Youkai… ¡Que se vayan al infierno!

— Oe. — Me ve avergonzaba y muy colorada.

— ¿Que? — Aun sin lograr apartar por completo sus manos del rostro.

— Te perdono, si me haces un favor… — Le digo un poco serio (Que es una total mentira) y asiente muy rápido.

— Si, no te preocupes.

— Pon tus brazos así… — Le digo como y ella alza los brazos un poco hacia los lados. — Y tus manitas así un momento — Me ve consternada y obedece, si supiera lo que voy hacer…

— Inuyasha yo no…

Antes de que terminará la frase me lanzo a sus brazos y la beso con más ahincó abrazándola por la espalda y cintura. Da un respingo, después de 3 segundos se deja llevar y me abraza también. _'¿Que casualidad que tuviera los brazos en la mejor posición para abrasarte, no es verdad?'_ Levantan una ceja. _ 'Cuando es aprovechado me gusta este tipo'_ Sonríen de oreja a oreja. Abecés esta cosa metiche me da muy buenos consejos.

Me separo de Kagome aspirando hondamente, me ve ya menos colorada y un diminuta sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Esta feliz y por un lado no muy lejano tengo unas ganas de abrazarla, no quiero dormir ni siquiera tengo sueño. Siento que ya va a amanecer. Mmm… Me pase esta noche llorando, riéndome, peleando, forcejeando, retando, sonrojándome y besando a Kagome. Muy curiosa combinación de emociones.

— Kagome…no me pidas perdón de nada… — Digo en un hilo de voz. — No vuelvas a decir que te quieres morir… Nunca.

— Inuyasha… — Musita.

— Y mucho menos después de que me hiciste sentir tan frágil…especial… y querido…después de la plática que tuvimos… — La suelto y doy unos pasos alejándome de ella dándole espacio. — No sé que haría si te pasa algo…Kagome…

La veo fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta más coherente que mi nombre. Le brillan los ojos, su sonrisa se ensancha. ¿Por qué tan feliz de repente?

— ¡Inuyasha!

Antes de reaccionar atrapo a Kagome en mis brazos y justo cuando siento que debo soltarla ella junta sus labios con los míos. '_Quítatela de encima o te aseguro que no saldrá bien parada de aquí_' No comprendo muy bien este comentario de mi cabeza. 'Déjalo si eso es justo lo que quiere', Dice mi lado Youkai sonriendo de forma perversa y eso es más que suficiente para hacerme sonrojar y despegarme lentamente de Kagome. La sonrisa de idiota que traía se hace más grande y ella esta sonrojada con una tímida sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Kagome, ¿Qué siento por ti?

— Inuyasha perdóname por lo de mencionar a Kikyou… y por gritarte de esa manera… —Agacha la cabeza, Maldita sea la tristeza que esta emanando ahora. ¡Agrhhhh!

¡Otra vez la burra al trigo! Frunzo el ceño y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

— En este momento… — Me ve con ojos brillantes. — Me importa un comino ella…

Abre grandemente los ojos, estoy seguro que se le van a salir de cráneo, me vuelvo a acercar, estoy a punto de volver a besarla…

— ¡No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez así que deja de darle esperanzas a mi querida y amada Kagome! — Esa voz... ¡Esa maldita voz! — ¡Kagome es mía!

Volteamos por instinto y nos encontramos con Miroku en una posición de héroe bastante ridícula. Lo voy matar.

— ¡Miroku! — Por instinto hago a un lado a Kagome abrazándola por la cintura y viendo receloso a Miroku.

Maldito monje metiche… _'¡¿Como que MI Kagome es suya?!'_ Gruñe el Youkai que tengo dentro y por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo con él. '_¿Perdón?_ _¿Cómo que Kagome es tuya compadre?' _Mi conciencia echa fuego por los ojos. Esto está bastante inquieto porque los tres estamos a punto de matar a un monje.

— Miroku… — Se pone pálido como un lienzo. — Pequeña alimaña rastrera… — Le digo entre dientes con una sonrisa que dice: -Te voy a sacar los ojos-

— ¿No me digas que intentabas besarla? — Esta fingiendo sorpresa. Lo golpeare hasta que se me rompa el brazo.

— Mal nacido… Te voy a arrancar miembro por miembro….

— Prefiero el término: Te voy a matar.

— Creo… que mejor… me voy… — Oigo a Kagome nerviosa y veo que esta con la cara roja que dice: "Muy cerca, demasiado cerca, esto es incomodo."

— Te veo después y... — Susurro. — ¿Kagome?

Me ve sonrojada pero atenta… _'¿Que demonios estas esperando?'_ Chilla mi Youkai. _'Espera a que el lobo ese se la lleve... ¡y la haga su mujer!' _impulsado por ese pensamiento le planto un beso inesperado en los labios esperando que el metiche de atrás no allá visto nada.

— Te quiero…

Ese insignificante susurro hace que ella de un brinco.

— Adiós…

Musita y antes de que me dé cuenta me abraza y me susurra apenas audible un "Yo también" Se va corriendo a campamento. Mmm… Se le ven las piernas con esa falda tan corta…

— ¿En dónde estábamos? — Le pregunto preparando mis garras a un Miroku petrificado. — Con que… ¿Kagome es tuya, eh?

— Inu…Inuyasha... — Balbuceó. — ¿Cómo crees que intentaría quitártela? Jijiji…

— ¿Inuyasha-sama? — ¡¿También esta ese parásito chupa-sangre de Myouga-jiji?!

— Miroku… Myoga… — Digo tronándome los dedos. Los mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

Como si me hubieran leído el pensamiento se quedan paralizados de pánico. Eso malditos eso, deberían de temerme más que un simple miedo.

— se van a arrepentir de haber interrumpido... — Amenacé pero el muy cobarde se fue corriendo…

— ¡Por cierto! — Se para y me grita… — ¡La pulga Myoga dice que tenemos una misión muy importante!

— ¡ESO NO LOS SALVARÁ!

Fin de Inuyasha pov's

Y de ahí para adelante lo persiguió hasta que fue la hora de la merienda…

Miroku era un total y competo imbécil, Al menos le había robado un último beso esa noche a Kagome.  
Este pensamiento izo que se le colorearan las mejillas y que le apareciera 'La sonrisa de imbécil'

— ¡Inuyasha! — Un grito femenino lo saco de sus pensamientos. — ¡Inuyasha ayúdame!

— ¿Kagome? — Se sorprendió. — ¿¡Kagome eres tú!? — Comenzó a correr desesperado.

¿Los abrían atacado mientras estaba recordando y pensando cosas incoherentes?

— ¡Detente por favor! ¡No te hemos hecho nada, por favor detente! — Se escuchaba ahogada ¿Estaría llorando?— ¡Por favor no les hagas daño a ellos! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Mátame a mí!

— ¡KAGOME!

Llegó justo a tiempo a un claro de césped marchito, para ver como una serpiente caza-almas tenia a sus amigo amarrados contra a un árbol, tenían heridas, muchas como para no luchar y eran causadas por flechas. Busca con la vista a Kagome y a la dueña de las serpientes.

— ¡Inuyasha sobre ti! — El grito de Sango lo saco de su búsqueda e hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia el cielo, en ese instante sintió una gota liquida en su mejilla, una gota roja, sangre, era sangre.

Dejo de respirar y sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, esa sangre era de…

— ¡Para Kikyou! — Grito Kagome ahogada en lagrimas al sentir a otra flecha atravesar su pierna.

— Silencio niña…Dejaras de sufrir en unos momentos… — La fría voz de Kikyou izo en él el nacimiento de un sentimiento muy oscuro, la quería, por primera vez, matar.

— ¿Qué te ice? ¿Qué te hicieron mis amigos como para que los quieras herir así?

— ¿Qué hicieron? La verdad no mucho. Tú eres el problema en este lugar y me encargaré de resolverlo. — Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La mataría de eso estaba segura.

Tenso su arco, la flecha en vez de ser rosácea y pura en manos de Kikyou era marrón como el fango de un pantano y estaba contaminada de maldad, de odio y rencor. Esto no era un ajuste de cuentas con palabras, era venganza.

— ¡Kikyou déjala!— Gruñe con desprecio. El solo mencionar su nombre le decía que se acercaba un mal presagio, esto era malo, Kikyou estaba a punto de matar a la persona que quería.

— Inuyasha… — Kagome no se sintió feliz, eso era lo que Kikyou quería, que Inuyasha la viera morir, que viera que no la pudo proteger, que le falló.

— ¡Déjala en este momento! — Gritó. — ¡O te juro por la menoría de mi madre que te destrozaré el cuerpo de barro con mis propias manos!

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! — Aunque su voz sonará enojada carecía de vida.

— Inuyasha vete por favor no quiero que me veas así… — No, no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Kikyou la había emboscado y ahora su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, siendo estrangulado por una enorme serpiente caza-alma a seis metros de la tierra, tenía dos flechas clavada en cada pierna, una en el muslo y la otra en la espinilla. El dolor era insoportable, se estaba desangrando y lo peor era que Inuyasha vería su muerte.

— Es una lástima… — Dijo con clama tensando su arco con la flecha en dirección de la cabeza de la chica. — Que hasta ahora te diga que estas flechas están envenenadas… Ka-go-me.

_"¿Envenenadas?"_

Palideció, iba a morir por envenenamiento. Esto era cruel y ni siquiera pudo confesarse a Inuyasha, despedirse de su familia, decirles a sus amigos cuanto los quería…

_"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

— ¡No dejare que la dañes! — Grito desesperado.

— ¡MUERE! — Gritó Kikyou colerizada.

— ¡Sankon Tessô! — Atacó el hanyou.

— I-un-ya-sha… — Esa mirada, ese rostro no podía ser, no estaba pasando. — No… — Misio con lágrimas cayendo al pasto junto con ella.

— ¡¿Nani?! — Grito espantada dando un alarido de sorpresa.

Destrozo a su serpiente y la hirió de gravedad. Maldito Inuyasha, Maldita Kagome. Solo le quedaba el consuelo de que la muchachita esa no duraría mucha. Cuando la atraparon sus serpientes palideció más de lo que ella creía lógico por estar ya muerta; Inuyasha había atrapado a esa niña y lo más perturbador, la miraba con cariño, ternura, alivio, incluso amor, en cambio , odio y deseos de sangre se veían en su mirada dirigidos a su persona.

— Kagome… — Misio el Youkai.

— Inuyasha… ¿Eres tú? — Pregunto confundida, su cuerpo no toco el suelo y sentía una protección inmensa.

— Sí, soy yo… Kagome… — Dijo abrazándola posesivamente y viendo con los ojos rabiosos a Kikyou.

Sus ojos tenían ese color verde-azul brillante, las cuencas rojo como la sangre, sus garras crecieron grandemente, tenía las distintivas marcas violetas en sus mejillas, sus colmillos mucho más grandes y lo más curioso; No había perdido control sobre su cuerpo, estaba total y completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo, sin ninguna restricción a su sangre demoníaca salir y correr fuertemente por sus venas cuando esa flecha fue disparada, no la dejaría en manos de Kikyou, jamás se lo permitiría y solo por dejar a sus instintos salir, estos lo obedecían. Era un Youkai completo, tenía a sus 5 sentidos alerta y no dejaría que nadie la dañara, ni siquiera aquella mujer que dijo quererlo tanto alguna vez, antes de que eso sucediera él la mataría con sus propias manos de ser posible.

— No te perdí… — Le pone la mano en la mejilla y se la soba tiernamente. ¿Porque no podía dejar de llorar de alivio? — Inuyasha…

— Kagome tranquila — Dijo con la voz suave. — Todo estará bien relájate un momento ¿Sí?

La joven asintió lentamente con una sonrisa. Aunque esos ojos estuvieran de otro color y él estuviera transformado, el brillo en ellos al verla y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba no le dejaba ninguna duda de que ese era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha. Sintió como lentamente como tocaba el pasto marchito. La recostó con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, le froto un poco el cabello y por más extraño que pareciera, le dio un beso en la frente. Si no era su Inuyasha no sabía quién podría ser.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a mis amigos? — Gruño amenazante a Kikyou.

Estaba en peligro, en un peligro de muerte. Suficientes almas le quito el ataque de Inuyasha como para atreverse a combatir en este estado tan degradante y humillante. La prefirió a ella, a su reencarnación, no se lo perdonaría, no se los perdonaría.

— Me atacaste Inuyasha… — Lo miro con desprecio total, más este seguía teniendo su mirada acecina sobre ella. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¿Qué no me amas?

— Heriste a Kagome… — Dijo dando pasos lentos con la mirada furibunda de rabia. —Atacaste a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo… — Sus ojos dieron un destello de maldad. — incluso a Kirara… — Trono los dedos, estaba listo para atacar. — Por más que la esté pensando, no puedo llegar a la conclusión de que TÚ seas una sacerdotisa…

Trago de miedo por primera vez al verse tan pequeña ante Inuyasha.

— El solo pensar en la palabra; Piedad hacia ti… — Gruño. — Me da nauseas…

— Inuyasha… — Teniendo intenciones de llorar Kikyou lanzo una súplica a aire convertida en solloza. — Me das miedo…

— No te queda el papel de víctima Kikyou… — Como su fuera su sentencia de muerte escupió su nombre al terminar la frase. — Me das asco.

Esto era más que suficiente, no solo la había atacado y defendido a esa chiquilla sino que para terminar con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Inuyasha le escupía en su cara que le daba asco como mujer, como sacerdotisa, como humana.

— Tuve que haber sido REALMENTE UN IDIOTA para tragarme semejante cuento de amor por ti… — La toma de cuello y ella chilla de miedo. — Si Naraku es una alimaña rastrera, poca cosa, cobarde y manipulador… — Sus ojos verde-azules dan destellos rojos feroces — No te llega ni a los talones en eso…

— ¡Cállate! — Comenzó a forcejar. No se dejaría vencer, ella no podía permitirse eso.

— Tú y Naraku son tal para cual… — Comienza a romper el frágil cuello de barro de Kikyou con sus garras. Ella no podía más que gritar de miedo, dolor y tristeza.

— Por favor Inuyasha… — Esta vez sí que estaba llorando.

Esta mujer destilaba tanto mentira como veneno y maldad en sus palabras.

"¿Como pude ser tan ciego al 'enamorarme' de este tipo de criatura?"

— No me hagas daño, por favor.

— Mira que tenemos aquí… — Dice con ironía en cada silaba. — 'La gran Kikyou' rogando por su supuesta vida…

— Por favor…

— ¡Lo mismo te pidió Kagome y no fue por su seguridad fue por la de ellos!

Aun rompiéndole el barro que formaba su cuello, Inuyasha la volteo para que mirara a las personas que ella había atacado. En este momento Sango atendía las heridas de Kagome intentando parar la hemorragia que sus flechas envenenadas habían causado. Sonrío. No importaba lo que intentaran, ese veneno, ni el mismo Buda podría eliminar semejante veneno.

Inuyasha se percato de cambio tan repentino en Kikyou. Esta feliz, la muy desgraciada esta riéndose de Kagome.

— ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?—La encaro, pero ella no quitaba esa sonrisa sínica.

— No importa cuántas curas y purificaciones le den a esa mocosa. — Lo vio a los ojos. — Morirá.

— Eso es muy gracioso teniendo en cuenta que te queda poco tiempo en este mundo—Maldita, ¿que le había hecho a Kagome? — ¡Ella es más muy fuerte y poderosa que tú!

— Nee Inuyasha… — Dice con voz 'alegre e inocente' — Kagome-chan morirá muy pronto… — Sonrío. — ¿Cómo te hace sentir no haber cumplido otra promesa?

— Estas muerta. — La sonrisa burlona de Kikyou se esfumo al instante.

Lentamente comenzó a atravesar con sus garras el cuello de Kikyou. Por primera vez desde que fue resucitada sentía dolor, agonía, ese sentimiento de muerte inminente. Pero no se iría sola y no sería Inuyasha quien la acompañara al infierno.

— No importa cuánto te esfuerces en negarlo… — Sonrío como si estuviera demente.

— Inu…ya…sha…

— ¡Kagome despierta no te duermas! — Gimoteo Sango al borde de las lágrimas.

— Estas muerta… — Sentencio Inuyasha. — No me importa lo que digas, YO LA AMO.

Antes de que muriera Kikyou soltó un suspiro con melancolía, después de todo si Inuyasha salvaba a la chiquilla, no se habría equivocado.

Una inmensa luz segadora envolvió al cuerpo de barro destruyéndolo por completo. Kikyou había muero. Otra vez.

_"Parece que después de todo…obtuvo descansó" _Inuyasha ignoro por completo el olor a muerte que emanaba y se dirigió hacia Kagome.

— ¡¿Como esta?!

Ante el grito, Shippo corrió hacia Miroku espantado, Inuyasha aunque estaba consiente se intento aprovechar de la situación.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— Le gruño a Sango, esta frunció el ceño y le dio un tremendo golpe con el puño en la cabeza.

— A mí no me engañas Inuyasha… — Enojada mirando a su amiga que respiraba con suma dificultad.

— Ya me di cuenta… — Sintió como se le comenzaba a formar un chichón entre las orejas.

— Tenemos que hacer algo este veneno es potente… — Misio preocupada.

— La bruja… — Carraspeo mirando de reojo a Inuyasha — Digo, Kikyou-sama le dio unas tremendas pedradas y flechazos en las extremidades a Kagome-sama…

— ¿Y a que te refieres tremendas pedradas? — Pregunto extrañado Inuyasha.

— Antes de clavare la primera flecha le lanzo unas piedras color esmeralda a las piernas de Kagome-sama…

— ¡¿Eran unas perlas que parecían esmeraldas brillantes?! — Exclama Shippo.

— Si…

— ¿Y que con eso Shippo? — Inuyasha desconcertado por el espanto del Kitsune se acerca y se arrodilla ante él. — ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque te espantas por unas simples piedras?

— Es… que… — Baja la cabeza.

_"¡NO!. ¿Porque tiene que ser igual siempre? ¡¿Porque?!"_ Pensó el Kitsune.

— ¿Que tienes Shippo? — Bueno, ahora estaba preocupado por el niño.

— Cuando los hermanos del trueno atacaron a mis padres y nuestra aldea— Gimoteo. Kagome moriría de la misma manera atroz. — Asesinaron a mi madre… con un veneno llamado 'Shinju no noroi'

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — Interrumpe Sango con el rostro desfigurado de horror. — ¿¡Es el veneno 'Perlas maleficio'!?

— Si… — Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos— Kagome… Kagome estará muerta en pocos días.

_Sayonara daisuki na hito_

**"Que triste"**

_Sayonara daisuki na hito_

_**"Cruel,¿no lo crees?**_

_Mata daisuki na hito_

**"¿Cuanto dolor puedes aguantar antes de que la muerte te traiga paz?"**

_Kuyashii yo totemo  
__Kanashii yo totemo  
__Mou kaette konai  
__Sore demo watashi no daisuki na hito_

**"Perdona, no puedes tener siquiera eso"**

_Nani mo kamo wasurarenai_  
_Nani mo kamo sutekirenai_  
_Konna jibun ga mijime de_  
_Yowakute kawaisou de daikirai_

**"Pero ya has pasado lo más difícil en otra vida"**

_* Sayonara daisuki na hito_  
_Sayonara daisuki na hito_  
_Zutto daisuki na hito_  
_Zutto zutto daisuki na hito_

**"No, esto es el doble de peor"**

_Nakanai yo ima wa _  
_Nakanaide ima wa_  
_Kokoro hanarete yuku_  
_Sore demo watashi no daisuki na hito_

**"No puedo detener la tentación de dejar las lagrimas salir a flote"**

_Saigo da to iikikasete  
__Saigo made iikikasete  
__Namida yo tomare  
__Saigo ni egao wo  
__Oboete oku tame_

**"Curioso, no puedo llorar"**

_~*Zutto zutto zutto daisuki na hito*~_

***~*Se fuerte para la muerte*~***

* * *

Bueno como lo dije anteriormente es solo la mitad por eso le puse parte uno.

Sayonara Bye bye!

Nos leemos luego!

P.D: La canción se llama ~Sayonara daisuki na hito~ NO ES MÍA.

Para las fans de los finales de princesas aviso yo no soy una. Soy muy rara me gustan mucho las historias trágicas y esta no estoy segura si terminara en tragedia, el tiempo lo dirá.

***Palabras que no se entienden***

Tenyou Yamiyo: Doncella celestial o sagrada de la noche sin luna. (Creación mía por cierto*SIN USAR TRADUCTOR GOOGLE*)

Sora no tenkyodai: Significa al así como campo de la nada o El cielo vacío. (Creación sin querer mía también *SIN USAR TRADUCTOR GOOGLE*)

Quiero agradecer, antes de que se me olvide escribirlo, los reviews de:

_**Vallolett14**_: Gracias Ne-san Nunca me vas a fallar, Tyson espero te guste la mitad de mi capitulo ¡Tu Kenay vete por el caño! Sabes que te voy a seguir poniendo con que entretenerte no te apures y ya te tengo un muy interesante papel en mi historia, solo espero que no llores cuando leas mucho más adelante.

** _Erya-sama_**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y en respuesta te aviso... Cuando traduje la pagina para una insignificante cosita esta me cambio mucas palabras por eso no le entienden y la voy arreglar no te preocupes.

_**Miss Bunny-Bany**_: Mire tu comentario y lo primero que ice fue reírme (En el buen sentido no te ofendas) Agradezco mucho tu comentario y si debo de actualizar más, pero ya ves, castigada. ¡Pero por supuesto que las lectoras somos unas pervertidas de lo peor!. Espero te agrade este mitad capitulo intentare terminarlo lo prometo.

Atte: Seiyoumi (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)


	3. Capitulo 2: Cantando la muerte (Parte 2)

_5 de Abril de 2014: Bueno como dicen por allí: Lo prometido es deuda. ¡En este capitulo saldo mi deuda! Bueno... La de esta semana... si._

_Este capitulo es de carrera contra el tiempo y recuerdos dolorosos... No me pondré sentimental porque son una piedra en estos momentos.  
Dudo que les llame la atención el capitulo ya que decidí hacer esto por partes... Este capitulo hiba a hacer MUY largo pero como tengo trabajos en la escuela, ensayos en las tardes y limpieza en las noches se acorto para ser una serie de partes del mismo capitulo y cada uno tendrá un nombre referente al contenido de este._

_¡Ah! Por favor Querida Vallolett-sama: Tus dibujos están terminados pero no coloreados, tanto trabajo tengo que apenas puedo parar para comer e ir al baño; El primero es una Mini-Manga titulado: (Kenay aparece así que prepárate para reírte. Inu se las cobra todas. XD); El segundo es de Sakura... Buena suerte Tyson-sama; El tercero es de Mitsuki... Suerte Kenay-san...; Y el ultimo es de nosotros juntos: Tú, Yo, Inu, Kenay, Shitami, Tyson y Sei...a y Kaoru... Y PUBLICA NIÑA ME TIENES CON EL PENDIENTE DE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA._

_**ANTES DE QUE SE PONGAN A ESTRANGULAR LA PANTALLA QUIERO DAR UN ANUNCIO:**_

_El viernes 11 de Abril de 2014 tendré mi fiesta de XV años (Aunque fueron el 19 de marzo. Jeje)  
No publicare mas hasta el sábado 19 de Abril... Son muchas fiestas y estaremos muertos de cansancio._

_Sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo: Cantando la muerte: Parte 2; Carrera contra el tiempo y el recuerdo de una noche..._

_Atte: Seiyoumi (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)_

* * *

—¡Ahhhhh! —Cayó al suelo rompiendo las expectativas sobre cuantas lágrimas puedes tirar en segundos—. ¡NO KAGOME NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

La tomo en brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, a todos los presentes les encogió el corazón. Jamás lo habían visto tan miserable y devastado por la noticia.

—¿No podemos hacer algo pará salvarla? —Miroku estaba con los ojos acuosos, Sango ya estaba ahogada en llanto y ni hablar de Shippo.

—Hay una forma…

—Shippo…creo q-que y-ya… es mu-muy tar-de… —Riñó Sango con las palabras cortadas por el llanto.

—¿De que hablas Shippo? —Continúo Inuyasha ignorando a Sango.

—¡Inuyasha! —Grito Sango.

—No te gustará… —Afirmo el niño—. Pero si con eso salvamos a Kagome… —Voltea la vista hacia la joven.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez cría estúpida de Kitsune! —Grita Inuyasha colérico.

Al parecer con el mal estado de Kagome y el cambio tan radical en los sentimientos del Hanyou ninguno se acordó que este estaba en su forma Yôkai y claramente consiente, esto causo que volvieran a soltar las preguntas en sus cabezas. ¿Por qué era un demonio y porque estaba consciente y llorando por su amiga?

—Inuyasha… —El Zorro respiro hondo—. Hay un antídoto para las Shinju no noroi…

—¿¡Enserio!? —Soltó el demonio mientras pasaba un brazo por las rodillas de la chica y la alzaba en voladas—. ¿En donde se encuentra? ¡Dime Shippo!

—Ese es el problema… —Se quita una hoja de la cabeza que hasta ahora ninguno de sus compañeros había notado—. Esta en un bosque en manos de una criatura muy poderosa y temible…

Mientras decía el mal previsto la voz del pequeño niño cambio lentamente a una más gruesa y menos aguda que para los ojos desorbitados tanto del demonio como de Miroku y Sango, frente a ellos estaba un joven con aparentes 12 años,

_¡El muy desgraciado era más que capas de andar por sí solo y se transformaba en un pequeño para aparentar un niño indefenso!_ Pensó el Inuyasha.

—Este no es un demonio cualquiera… —Siguió su relato ignorando las miradas atónitas de los humanos y la afilada del demonio—. Es un ser que sirve a los seres del reino celestial y del inframundo…

—Shippo…

—Matar a esta criatura no es muy fácil…

—Shi…ppo… —Musito Inuyasha conteniéndose en arrojar el cuerpo de la chica para matarlo a golpes.

—El problema no es su poder fuera de este mundo…

—Inuyasha contrólate… —El demonio lo vio furibundo de rabia—. ¡Si te pones a pelear perderemos tiempo para salvar a Kagome-sama!

—¡No me digas cómo comportarme monje depravado, mano-larga y charlatán!

—¡Depravado y mano-larga pero jamás charlatán!

—¡Eso díselo a los aldeanos y señores feudales que has engañado con tu nubes de mal augurio!

Con claras intenciones de ganar la pelea, Miroku tomo una gran bocanada de aire e iba a gritar todas las verdades del Hanyou, viendo que la pelea no tendría fin y que Kagome moriría por la torpeza tanto de Inuyasha como de Miroku lanzo un llamarada sobre las cabezas de ambos sin dañar a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha.

—¡Cállate Miroku! —Grito el joven Kitsune—. ¡Dejen me terminar par de imbéciles!

—Continúa Shippo… —Habló la exterminadora—. Si no te apuras de seguro no logramos salvar a Kagome… dímelo a mí… Yo traeré el antídoto del Aokigahara solo necesito su ubicación…

Al oír del lugar de donde tendrían que traer e antídoto Miroku se atraganto con su propia saliva.

_"Esto tiene que ser una broma muy pesada"_

—Debes estar bromeando Shippo… —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y temblando—. De todos los lugares del maldito planeta… —Explota—. ¿¡Tenias que saber del jodido antídoto que está en el bosque donde más demonios y muerte hay!? ¿¡Como sobreviviremos si ese bosque es la segura tumba de que vive en el!?

—Miroku tienes que aceptarlo… Si no vamos al bosque por el antídoto…ella morirá…

—¿Shippo estas pidiendo 4 vidas a cambio de una?

—¡Todos aquí le debemos la vida a Kagome, Miroku! —Gritó el Kitsune—. Si Kagome no hubiera venido a esta época tanto tú, como sango, como Inuyasha y todas las aldeas ya estuvieran en el otro mundo.

Después de un largo silencio viendo como su amigo explota en miedo e irá, a Inuyasha no le queda de otra más que preguntar:

—¿A que nos estamos enfrentando Shippo?

—El problema es su guardiana…

—¿Guardiana? —Se sentía tonto. ¿Una mujer Youkai la protegía?—. ¡Explícate!

—En el Aokigahara está puesta una maldición…

—Si, si. —Dijo de repente el monje—. Pero antes una pequeñísima pregunta… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Shippo?

Ante esa pregunta retuvo el aliento… ¿¡Que demonios iba a contestar!?

—¿Sabes? Mi padre era bastante viejo y viajo durante muchos años antes de conocer a mi madre. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me relato incontables historias y muchas de ellas eran sobre el bosque de la bestia de luna…

—¿Bestia de luna? —Se rasco la cabeza. Le estaban confundiendo más—. Maldición… —Mascullo.

—Entonces él conoció la… —No termino la frase. Estaba sorprendido—. Tenemos que irnos…

—Miroku. —Sango saco el polvo que Miroku le había intentado quitar para dárselo a Inuyasha.

—Bien pensado Sango. —Tomo la pequeña bolsa—. Esto nos dará mucha ventaja. Se volteo con el Kitsune—. Shippo, ¿puedes convertirte en algo…no se…que nos transporte hacia el bosque…?

—Claro. —Se puso de rodillas—. Pero no le vayan a hacer daño o gritarle… Si o hacen se enojara…

—¿Se enojara quien? —Dijeron todos.

—Ella… —Apunta hacia la derecha de Inuyasha.

—¿Me ha llamado Amo Shippo?

Inuyasha se tenso enseguida. Sentía un aire frio en la espalda y de repente volteo encontrándose con un monstruo de no más de 4 metros en forma de zorro blanco. Cuando Inuyasha se puso blanco como lienzo el monstruo se transformo en una jovencita tal vez menor que Shippo con cabellos rojos y ojos verde-aceituna.

—¿Qu-que p-pas-pasa? —Inuyasha caí de espaldas junto con Kagome al ver que se trata de una niña la que le provoco el susto.

—Amo… —Se arrodilla frente a Shippo—. ¿Cual es su orden?

—Debemos de ir al Aokigahara. —Se levanta dejando arrodillada a la chica—. ¿Nos podrás llevar allí antes del anochecer?

—Hai. —Responde esta sin titubear—. ¿Necesita otra cosa Amo?

—Necesito en que llevar a mí amiga Kagome.

—La carrosa estará lista en 1 minuto.

—Está bien, esperaremos aquí…

—¿Alguna otra cosa Amo?

—Si… —Este se muerde el labio para no reírse.

—¿Que os parece gracioso Amo?

—¿Hace cuanto que estas tragándote el orgullo Akane? —Sonrió juguetón.

—Desde que te dieron a luz Akakitsu. Por más molesto engendro que seas eres mi señor… —Esta se levantó con una sonrisa altanera moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Hay, maldita sea mi suerte.

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! —Soltó sonoras carcajadas.

—Calla y transfórmate en un pequeño de nuevo, sube a tus amigos a mi lomo y larguémonos para el Aokigahara. —Dijo mientras se volvía otra vez en zorro gigante.

Para Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango esto era muy confuso y extraño, ¿Quién era Akane de Shippo, por qué le llamo Akakitsu y se comportan como si se conocieran desde hace muchísimos años?

—¿Ustedes que esperan? —Gritó un Shippo otra vez pequeño—. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Despabilados por el grito, subieron desconfiados a la criatura y partieron corriendo hacia el bosque más peligroso de todos. Lo único que les rondaba en la cabeza en esos momentos a los humanos y al demonio era solo una sola cosa:

Ese Kitsune era, irremediablemente, una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Llevaba horas sin saber de su maestra y se estaba preocupada, cuando ella salió lo hizo muy preocupada y aterrada. Algo no andaba bien y su amiga había dejado de gritar pero no de retorcerse. De la nada llego a su mente un pequeño recuerdo con su amiga.

;;;;;-Recuerdo-;;;;;

_Estaba sentada en el pasto de una noche muy cálida a las afueras de la aldea, junto a mí tenía a una chica de muy joven como de unos 11, con cabello negro y largo hasta las rodillas, terminaba en unas puntas un poco risadas hacia adentro, ojos azul marino penetrantes aunque sin brillo, su piel era tan pálida como si estuviera pintada de polvo de pies a cabeza, tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro como cada anochecer desde que la conocía, traía puesto un kimono para kendo, tanto el hakama como los kosodes interior y exterior eran negros lo que hacia verla mas pálida, además de andar descalza tenía entre sus manos un par de katanas bastante grandes._

_No eran las típicas del kendo echas de madera, estas era reales, nunca había visto las hojas de las espadas pero si se dio cuenta de una cosa, tenían el mango de color rojo oscuro al igual que la funda, cada funda tenía una escritura muy curiosa con una letra sumamente delicada en plateado que por más que intentaba no podía leerla, su acompañante se lo impedía y siempre le arrebataba la funda antes de poder leer la hermosa caligrafía, aun así tenía una pregunta mucho más profunda, ¿Quién se las había entregado? Intento tantas veces hacer que se lo contara y todas fracasaron de la manera más ridícula, un día se dio por vencida._

_En fin, era su amiga y aunque fuera un misterio para toda la aldea y para ella misma, la quería como una hermana y en cuanto si la aldea le tenía cariño… ¡Ja! Parecía la dueña y señora de todo el territorio de esta, los aldeanos le tenían tanto aprecio por cuidar de su aldea que siempre le traían ofrendas como si de una deidad se tratase._

—_Con una sonrisa melancólica en mi rostro, veo como el crepúsculo me rodea…_

—_¡Yabun, habeces me das miedo hasta a mí! —Respondí con la piel de gallina._

—_Veo que no has dejado de ser una miedosa, me das pena…_

—_¡Vamos! —Le doy un leve codazo en el costado—. ¿Porque nunca quieres decirme porque cantas esa canción tan triste…? Solo sé que eso te cantaba tu padre para dormir… —Hago un mohín mostrando mí inmenso desacuerdo con su silencio._

—_Las cosas que vi, que veo y que veré, son una agridulce melodía que da la noche._

—_Mmm… —Entrecierro los ojos—. No me dirás nada, ¿verdad?_

—_Confórmate con oírla… Si quieres cántala…_

—_Bien... —Rodee mis rodillas con los brazos—. Tantas lágrimas son las que derramo siempre, quiero verle antes de que a noche termine. _

_Tantas veces escuchándola cantar que me aprendí la canción, habeces la cantamos juntas para no sentir tanta nostalgia…pues la canción…narra una historia…_

—_Esperando una llegada al palacio, una joven está sentada en a tierra viendo el estanque lleno de flores.__ —Cantaba muy bonito, como un ángel…_

—_Sintió una presencia a su espalda, se vio en un abrazo tan cálido como protector. —Cantaba como creía sentirme en ese día..._

—_Sonriente juraron amarse hasta la eternidad, permanecer juntos hasta el final... __—No importaba cuantas veces la viera…ella cuando cantaba cerraba sus ojos…_

—_"No te dejare, no te abandonare, contigo yo estoy, nunca lo olvides."_

—_Burlando todo lo creído, creyendo solo en ellos dos…_

—_ Nunca se olvidara lo que sacrificaron…_

—_Aquella noche, esa triste noche…_

—_Cantaban juntos la melodía que profesaba un amor muy puro…__ —Cantábamos juntas—. Entre las llamas del castillo, unos llantos se escucharon… sacrificando su vida salvaría a dos vidas…Te amo nunca lo olvides, estarás en mi corazón siempre… —Comencé a llorar mientras cantaba con ella—. Cantábamos juntos la melodía que profesamos en amor eterno…Entre las llamas de tu castillo oí tus sollozos y los de ellos, eran tan pequeños, tan frágiles, no tenia corazón para dejarlos. Los amaba, los amo y los amare nunca lo olvides…_

—_Sin importar el tiempo o el lugar donde este__…—La voz de Yabun era muy suave…_

—_En mi corazón siempre están…_

—_Erase una vez una princesa…__ —Jamás la eh visto derramar alguna lagrima…_

—_Que se enamoro de un demonio…_

—_Hasta entonces ellos continúan__ profesando su amor incluso en a muerte... —Yabun paro…La canción era muy corta…_

—_¿Porque es tan corta si es tan bonita?—Pregunte secándome las lagrimas con la manga de mi kimono rosa con estampado de flores lilas._

—_Yo… No recuerdo la letra completa… —Susurro sin aliento… ¿Es que jamás me contará?_

—_¿Por qué siempre entrenas? —Pregunte—. Estas, día y noche en el dojo, nunca te veo fuera…_

—_Tengo que entrenar para lo que vendrá…_

—_Pero si todo está en paz… —Se levanta de súbito y yo la imito—. Yabun…_

—_¿Namori, puedes ver el cielo? —Dijo con la cabeza gacha—. Yo no puedo verlo… jamás podre verlo...Y aun así te puedo decir que esta centellante de estrellas y que mañana estará el sol en lo más alto brillando…Aunque no veas lo que esta ante ti no significa que no esté allí… pues tú ya sabes que pasará y para tu agrado o disgusto ocurre como dijiste anteriormente…_

— _¿A que te refieres?_

—_Ocurren cosas que nosotros mismos aseguramos pero que no vemos Namori…_

—_¿Cosas que sabemos que están allí y que pasaran sin verlas…? —Dije en voz baja._

—_Mas o menos… Ocurrirían y nos tocara verlas…sentirlas…oirás…vivirlas…_

—_¡No te entiendo en absoluto! —Conteste sinceramente…_

—_Algún día Namori, algún día lo sabrás— Sonrió._

_;;;;;;-Fin del recuerdo-;;;;_

—Esas fueron tus palabras… —Susurro al estanque—. Y aun en todos estos años… No las...

—Valla, creo que después de años sigues siendo la misma inepta Namori.

Al oír la voz ronca y afilada saco unas dagas de su kimono.

—Tu maestra es poderosa y está bastante entretenida con Kagura… —Sonríe—. Veremos si la alumna está en la misma forma que la maestra…

—Cuando guste… —Se volteo y mira directamente a sus ojos carmín al hacer una reverencia—. Naraku-sama…

* * *

Y aquí se los dejarlo así para publicar rápido la proxima.

La canción es mi...Y creo que Ya averiguaron para que historia esta dedicada...

NO TENGO TIEMPO DE AGRADECIMIENTOS PERO GRACIAS A **Vallolett14, Erya-sama y Miss Bunny-Bany por su review**. ¡HONTONI ARIGATO!


End file.
